Can you say that again?
by bethsmom
Summary: Danny gets some very suprising news! What will it change between Lindsay and Danny? Read to find out.Okay I have been gone for too long. I have changed all the chapters from Chapter 16 on.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, this idea came to me while I when I was about to go to sleep the other night so here goes nothing…_

**_Prologue - 2004_**

**V**anessa Law 's life was going the way she had always wanted she had left her small town of Hamlin, Texas behind and was looking forward to the life in the big city.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you. I am so sorry" Vanessa said as she looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Not a problem. If ya don't mind me asking you're not from New York are you?" said the man with an accent that made her smile.

"No, I'm not, I'm sure I stick out like a sore thumb around here. I'm from Texas." Vanessa said.

"How long ya been in town?"

"About a month, but I still haven't seen anything."

"Well you are in luck; I give tours on the city on the side" smirked the man.

"Really now?" Vanessa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Danny Messer." Danny said as he held out his hand.

"Vanessa Law." Vanessa said as she shook Danny's hand.

"So what do you say to a tour?"

Vanessa looked at him for a minute then noticed the badge and gun.

"Well, I guess I couldn't be any safer with you seeing as you're a cop and all." Vanessa said with a laugh at the look on Danny's face.

"Yeah, I'm off duty right now so what do you say?" Danny said giving her the best puppy dog look he could.

"Sure, why not?" Vanessa said as she took Danny's arm.

That was the start of the relationship between Danny and Vanessa. It went wonderful for 6 month. Aiden and Don had teased him about it, but Danny didn't care. Vanessa was a God send in Danny's eyes. With her long brown hair and hazel eyes, not to mention she could give as good as she got nothing could go wrong.

Then Vanessa started to pull away from Danny. Not taking his phone calls and always being busy when he stopped by. Finally, Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"Vanessa, what is going on with you?" Danny said after he had finally gotten her to meet him for lunch.

With a deep sign Vanessa repeated the speech she had prepared for days. "Danny, I'm sorry, it's just not working out for me here. I'm going back to Texas at the end of the month. I can't take living in the big city. Too many people too much crime."

"What about me? I'm not a good enough reason to stick it out?" Danny said starting to get upset with the situation.

"I'm sorry Danny, so sorry" with that Vanessa ran out of the café and out of Danny's life.

_Okay guys I know it is short, but I promise the story picks up next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Seeing as the last chapter was so short I'm going to go ahead and write then next chapter. _

**Present – 2007**

"Hey Danny" Lindsay said as she put her jacket in her locker.

"Hey Montana, what's on the menu for today?" Danny said as he laced up his shoe

"Let's see we could get a murder, a rape, or maybe a B&E?" Lindsay said leaning on the locker.

"Cool, maybe something that is more of a puzzle than the last one we had."

"Hey, what was wrong with the last case?" Lindsay asked as they walked down the hall towards Mac's office to get their assignments.

"Oh, come on, how unoriginal is it that the butler did it?" Danny asked as he held the door open for Lindsay.

"True." Lindsay said as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Mac's desk.

"Alright Mac, give us something good!" Danny said rubbing his hands together.

Mac rolled his eyes. "You guys need to go to Central Park; there was a body dump there."

"We're on it." Danny said as he walked out the door.

**A**t the scene, Danny was taking pictures of the body while Lindsay was collecting evidence.

"We got everything?" Danny asked while the coroner picked up the body.

"I think that is about it." Lindsay said dusting off her pants.

"Alright let's get back to the lab. I have a feeling this is going to be a really good puzzle." Danny said with a gleam in his eye.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright cowboy, ten bucks says we have it figured out in 24 hours."

Danny thought about it for a moment. "Alright, dinner says we don't."

Lindsay thought about it for a second and held out her hand. "Deal."

**B**ack at the lab, Lindsay was in one of the room going over the evidence and Danny had gone to get the pictures developed.

"Alright, here are the pictures from the scene." Danny said as he laid them on the table.

"Let's see what we got."

They had been looking at the pictures for about an hour when Mac came into the room.

"Danny, I need you to come to my office." Mac said in a voice that left no room for an argument.

"Sure Mac." Danny said as he took off his lab coat. He looked back at Lindsay who was giving him a what-did-you-do-this-time look. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and followed Mac to his office.

Once in Mac's office Danny noticed an elder couple. The elder woman was holding something in her arms.

"Danny, this is Donna and Dennis Law." Mac said letting the last name get to his brain.

"Vanessa" Danny said.

Donna walked up to Danny. "We tried everything we could to get her to tell you, but she wouldn't. She said you had a very good thing going and she didn't want to be the one that ruined it."

Danny looked at Donna and then the bundle that was in her arms. The bundle began to move and a head full of brown curly hair poked out.

"I hate to be the one to do this but, Danny, meet Aida Renea Messer, your daughter" Mac said when he noticed neither of Vanessa's parents were going to do it.

"My; My WHAT? Can you say that again please?" Danny yelled making Aida start to cry. Danny felt sorry for making her cry.

"Maw Maw" cried the little bundle

"It's okay peanut. Would you like to hold her?" Donna asked as she handed her over.

Danny took the little girl in his arms. "Aida that is Italian" Danny said looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "How old is she?"

"Two and half" said Dennis from the other side of the room.

"This is why she left?" Danny said putting it all together.

"Yeah" Donna said. "We came to give her to her father. Danny, Vanessa was killed last week in car accident. We are unable to care for the child with our health."

Danny looked at the two year old who was looking at him. "Okay"

_A/N: Okay now you know the plot. Please review and let me know what you think. We will get Lindsay reaction in the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. My dad had surgery Friday and we got my step-daughter Saturday so Sunday was spent as family day. So here is the next chapter…_

**D**ennis and Donna gave Danny Aida's bag and after a tearful goodbye left the room with the promise to be as much a part of Aida's life as they could.

Danny stood there just looking at the little girl in his arms; he wasn't sure how long he stood there till Mac's voice filled the room.

"Danny, why don't you fill out this paper work for maternity leave?"

Danny looked up at this "Maternity leave? Mac don't you think that is a little much?"

By this time Aida was getting tired of being held. "Down" Danny looked at Aida.

"Okay, but stay in here." Danny said as he set her down.

Danny then turned back to Mac. They were so into their conversation about Danny taking maternity leave that they didn't notice a little 2 ½ year old slip out of the room.

**L**indsay was starting to get a little worried about Danny. Mac had called him out of the room almost 3 hours ago and he hadn't come back.

Lindsay had just figured out what had happen to the body they had found. _Ha! Overdose! Danny owns me 10 bucks. _Lindsay thought

"HI"

Lindsay looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

Lindsay finally looked down to see a beautiful little girl.

"Well hello there, what are you doing here?"

Aida started that lovely baby chatter that no one can understand.

"Really now, maybe we should go find your parents?" Lindsay said.

"NO, EAT!" Aida said shaking her head.

"I see, you want something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Yess"

"Alright let's go see what we can find in the break room." Lindsay said taking Aida's hand.

**B**y this time, Danny and Mac realized they were one person short in the office.

"Oh my God, I've been a dad for less than a day and I've already lost her!" Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far. We'll spilt up."

Danny looked at Mac "What are we the Scooby gang?"

This time Mac rolled his eyes. "Just go down the halls till you find her."

Mac left the room going down the hall to the left. Danny smirked at his little joke then went down the middle hall.

He was half way to the break room when he heard laughing.

"I see we are a ticklish little girl."

Danny stopped in front of the break room to see Lindsay tickling his little girl.

"There you are!" Danny said as he walked into the room.

"HI" Aida said from her spot on the couch. In front of her was a bowl of sliced apples.

"What ya got there?" Danny asked as he sat down next to her.

"Mine" Aida said as she grabbed the bowl and pulled it to her chest.

"Okay" Danny said with his hands in the air.

Lindsay watched all this with out saying a word. Then she took a really good look at the little girl on the couch then to Danny.

There was no doubt they had the same eyes.

"She's yours isn't she?" Lindsay said in a small voice.

Danny looked down at his lap. "Yeah, though I just found out about her when Mac called me out of the office" Danny then told Lindsay about what had happen in the office, but didn't really tell her much about Vanessa.

"So have you thought about a bed, clothes, shoes, diapers?" Lindsay asked looking at Danny.

Danny sat there shocked for a minute. "What?"

Lindsay laughed "Well, she can't wear that the rest of her life and she can't sleep on your couch either."

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, I can't call her little girl for the rest of her life. What's her name?"

"Aida Renee Messer" Danny said with pride.

Lindsay turned to Aida "Hello Aida, my name is Lindsay."

Aida looked at Lindsay with those big blue eyes. All of a sudden, Aida's eyes started to fill with water.

"Mommy!" Aida started to cry.

Lindsay looked at Danny, and then let instinct take over. She picked Aida up and held her close as the little girl cried.

"SSHH, baby girl, its okay" Lindsay said as she held Aida tight and close.

After a few minutes, Aida got really quiet and was out like a light.

"I see you found her." Mac said from the door. He had seen the whole thing, but didn't want to interrupt.

"Yeah, actually Lindsay found her first." Danny said in a whisper not wanting to wake the little girl in Lindsay arms.

"Okay, Lindsay I saw that you figured out what happen so why don't both of you go ahead and head out." Mac said.

"Are you sure Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm sure, I'll call you if I need you." With that Mac turned and left the room.

"Do you have a car seat?" Lindsay asked as they stood up.

"A what?"

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Lindsay said as she rolled her eyes.

_Alright guys, I picked 2 ½ b/c one: it's a fun age and two: that is the age of my youngest so what Aida says is something that my little one has said. Please review. I'm going ahead and writing the next chapter with the rest of the gang._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: alright guys this story is in your hands. I'm not really getting that many reviews or hits. _

**L**indsay and Danny were walking out of the lab when they ran into Stella.

"Oh, who is this precious little girl" Stella asked as she looked at the bundle Lindsay was holding.

"Umm that would be my daughter" Danny said then began to tell Stella the shortened version of what happen in Mac's office.

"Okay, well it looks like you are in good hands" Stella said looking at Lindsay "but if you need anything let me know."

"Actually Stella you can help, could you please hook up the car seat in Danny's SUV please" Lindsay asked showing Stella the car seat in Danny's hands.

Stella gave a knowing grin "Sure not a problem, I can show Danny how it works in no time."

After what seemed like forever to Lindsay they had the car seat buckled in and they were ready to go.

"We'll let Aida sleep and when she wakes up we can go shopping." Lindsay said as they drove to Danny's apartment.

"I'm going to have to find a bigger place to live. I'm not sure a one bedroom apartment will be enough" Danny said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"When is you lease up?" Lindsay asked as they pulled into Danny's parking spot.

"Four months."

Lindsay got out of the car and opened the back door to get Aida. "You'll be okay for four months, but yeah, you should look for a bigger place."

After getting Aida tucked into Danny's bed, Danny went to make some coffee.

"So you going to tell me what really happened between you and her mother?" Lindsay asked as she took the cup of coffee from Danny.

"You sure you want to know?" Danny asked as he sat down across from her at the breakfast table.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Lindsay said with a smirk.

"I literally ran into her on the street. Aidan and I had just finished a pretty rough case and I was just out walking. I was so deep in thought I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into her. We started talking and I took her on a tour of the city. She had only been in New York for a few months. She was from Texas. We hit it off great."

Danny stopped to take a drink of his coffee and paused for a moment.

"After that we saw each other as much as we could. She even came to the lab one day and dropped off what she called an 'Egg Pie'. Then one day our relationship went the next step without us even realizing it. She was everything I thought I wanted. She was sweet, put up with my crap, and put me in my place when the time called for it. Then about six months into it she just kind of pulled away from me. I would call and she wouldn't answer. When I stopped by her place of work then she was always too busy to go to lunch or dinner. So finally I just kidnapped her and didn't give her much of a choice." Danny laughed at the memory.

"That was when I got the spill about her being in New York just wasn't working out for her and she needed to go back to Texas. I wasn't till today that I realized the reason she ran was because she was pregnant. Her mother told me she didn't want to interfere with what was going on in my life. She figured she would never have to tell me or when Aida got old enough if Aida wanted to meet me she would tell her then."

"Danny, why do you have her now?" Lindsay asked when Danny had told her about Aida he just told her an ex-girlfriend had his baby and didn't tell him.

"Last week Vanessa was going to work after dropping Aida off at her mother's house. Apparently a guy was going home after an all night drinker. Hit her head on he walked away with out a mark on him, but Vanessa was killed instantly. So now I have custody of a little girl I don't know and that doesn't know me." After Danny said this he let out a big sigh. "And to tell you the truth Lindsay I have no idea what I'm doing. You know I have never changed a diaper, made a bottle, or anything baby related."

Lindsay could tell this was really getting to Danny. "Well Messer that is what you have me for!" Lindsay said with a smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't look at me like a monkey doing a math problem. I have done more babysitting then you have. Not to mention I helped raise my younger siblings. I'm not just going to walk away, Danny. I'm going to help you as much as you'll let me."

"Thanks Lindsay." Then with a devilish grin he added "You think you can move in!"

Lindsay laughed, glad to see that Danny was back "We'll just have to wait and see" Lindsay said with her own devilish grin.

Before Danny could say anything back a voice from behind him grabbed his attention.

"Daddy" Aida said as she walked up to Danny with her arms open.

"Yes baby girl?" Danny said with a look of pride on his face.

"Mo Mo"

Danny looked at Lindsay with the most confused look on this face.

"Mo Mo?" Danny asked. Lindsay shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes" Aida said then climbed off Danny's lap and into the living room and pointed to the TV "Mo Mo"

Lindsay knew she had to think fast. "Hey Aida you want to go bye bye?"

Aida seemed to think about in a moment. She looked up at Danny waved her arms and at the top of her lungs yelled "BYE DADDY" and walked to the front door.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lindsay said with a laugh. "Come on Aida we have to change your diaper first."

"Okay" Aida said as she walked back into the living room and lay down on the floor.

After Lindsay did a quick change they were out the door to the store.

**A**fter driving for about twenty minutes Danny pulled into a parking lot he never thought he would pull into.

"Are you sure this is the best place?" Danny asked while looking around.

"You don't want to pay a lot do ya?"

"No"

"Then there is no better place." Lindsay said as she got Aida out of the car seat.

"Walk"

"Okay little one, but you have to hold my hand." Lindsay said as Aida took a hold of her finger. "Come on Danny"

"But Lindsay," Danny whined "We're at Wal-Mart"

"So, stop being a baby and come on we don't want to be here all day." Lindsay said.

"Hand" Aida said to Danny holding out her other hand. Danny smiled and took it.

"Two Two Twooo" Aida said and picked up her feet. Lindsay laughed.

"One, Two, Threee" Lindsay said as she and Danny swung Aida in the air.

Once inside they grabbed a couple charts and moved to the baby section of the store and then Lindsay went nuts as Danny would say later.

She grabbed clothes, cups, silverware, shoes, a toddler bed, diaper, wipes and anything else she could think of.

"Now we have to go to the toys." Lindsay said pushing the chart towards the toy section. As they passed the electronics section Aida went crazy.

"MO MO!!!!" she yelled. Lindsay stopped and looked at the rack there were a bunch of kid videos. Then she saw it. She picked up the video and held it out for Aida.

"This?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes" Aida said holding her hands out.

"Well, I have found out what Mo Mo is." Lindsay said

"Yeah and what's that?" Danny said from behind a mountain of stuff in his chart.

"Elmo" Lindsay said with a laugh.

"Oh God" Danny growled.

Once in the toy section they let Aida down and let her pick some of the toys she wanted. After filling Lindsay's chart with toys they went to the check out.

"I'm afraid how much this is going to cost me." Danny said as the cashier rang it up.

"Well, I'll pay for half. " Lindsay said.

Danny almost turned her down till he saw the total. "Okay"

After getting everything in the truck they headed back to Danny's apartment.

"Mac wants me to take maternity leave" Danny said with a smirk.

Lindsay was quiet for a moment. "You should take it and before you say anything hear me out. You have just been given this life to take care of. You said it yourself you don't know each other. This will give you the chance you need to do that."

Danny sat there listening to what Lindsay was saying. "Your right I'll call Mac tomorrow and get the paperwork started."

"I have tomorrow off so I'll come over to help you out." Lindsay said looking in the back seat at the little girl then at her father. She didn't want to admit it, but they were slowing gaining her heart.

_A/N: Okay I hope this is a much longer chapter for you. Let me know if I should continue. This is the only chapter (I Hope) were you will find anything serious from here on out. Danny is going to be a little OOC but to make it funny he is going to have to be. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. I am sicker than a dog, but I wanted to put something out there._

After getting back to Danny's apartment and the 500 trips to the SUV everything they had bought was in Danny's place and there was no where to sit. Danny looked around the room with a sigh he started to open up the toddler bed. Aida had seen a Dora and Boots toddler bed and went nuts.

"Danny, I'm going to give Aida here a bath." Lindsay said as she searched the bags for all the bath stuff and pj's for Aida.

"Okay, I'm going to see if I can get this damn bed together." Danny said all of a sudden.

"DAMN!!" Aida said with a smile on her face.

Danny looked at Lindsay with shocked look.

"Aida, no ma'am, that is a bad word" Lindsay said stern but gentle voice then she turned to Danny "Daddy, that is a bad word don't say it again."

Aida looked at Lindsay with those big blue eyes "Okay" then turned and ran down the hall.

"Danny, you have to be careful what you say" Lindsay said with a sigh.

"I'm seeing that"

Lindsay went after Aida and went to fill the bath. Danny looked at all the little pieces for the bed and went to work.

In the bathroom, Lindsay was having a blast bathing Aida. After washing her hair and body she was letting Aida play with some of the bath toys they had gotten.

"I done" Aida said looking up at Lindsay.

"Okay, baby girl, come here." Lindsay picked Aida up and shook her side to side over the tub. Aida giggled.

After setting her on the ground Lindsay turned to grab the towel when she turned back around Aida was gone.

"Aida, Where are you?" Lindsay said as she got up she got her answer a few seconds later.

"AHH, you're Naked!!"

Lindsay walked into the living room to see Aida looking up at her Daddy with a shit eating grin on her face and Danny looking at her in shock.

"Aida Messer, you go get your clothes on!!" Danny said as he picked the wet naked girl up and carefully, but playfully dumped her in Lindsay's arms. "I think she is a little young to be screeching." Danny said with a laugh.

"I see you got the bed together." Lindsay said drying Aida off.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't fall apart."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Danny said as he opened the door.

"What is this I hear about me having a new niece" Don Flack said while coming into the living room.

Aida now in clothes walked up to Don "HI"

"Well, hello there, I'm your Uncle Flack" Don said getting down on her level.

"Ack" Aida said with a smile.

"That will work for now. I got you a surprise" Don said

Aida's face glowed with that comment. "Mine" Aida said.

"Yes yours here" Flack said handing Aida a box.

Aida looked at the box then looked at Flack. Flack tore a side of the paper and gave it to Aida. That was all Aida needed she torn into the box.

"MO MO!!!!" Aida yelled as she pulled the stuffed Elmo out of the box.

"How did you know Flack?" Lindsay asked as she was watching Aida hug the doll.

"My sister's kid is about her age and all she talks about is Elmo. I figured it would be safe." Flack said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Aida walked up to Flack and hugged his legs as a thank you. Flack bent down and Aida gave him a kiss on the check. "Ack!!"

"That's me." Flack said with a grin. Aida started to yawn. Lindsay looking at the clock realized it was going on nine o'clock.

"I think it is time for someone to go nite nite" Lindsay said as she picked up Aida.

"NO!! Don't want nite nite" Aida said as she yawned again.

Lindsay laughed "Yeah, I see that"

After taking Aida into the Danny's room where he had set up the toddler bed kissing Aida goodnight Lindsay walked into the living room.

"You may want to go tell her good night" Lindsay said.

Danny nodded and went into his room when he came back out Lindsay was standing there with her purse and jacket.

"I'm going to go ahead and go home. I'll be back tomorrow around 7am." Lindsay said.

"Why so early?" Danny said as he walked her to the door.

"You'll see" Lindsay said she turned to leave, but turned back around. "Danny, I know you're scared, but trust me. You'll do a wonderful job!" She hugged Danny then left.

Danny watched till she was in the elevator then closed the door with a soft click.

_All right guys, remember I'm sick and on meds so be kind!! _

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Thank you so much for your reviews and well wishes while I'm sick. As a Thank you here is the next chapter._

Nice and early Lindsay made her way to Danny's apartment. Dressed ready for the day with a toddler, but there was nothing that could have prepared her for what answered the door.

Danny opened the door with a screaming Aida under one arm. Both were covered head to toe in what looked like baby powered.

"THANK GOD YOU ARE HERE!!" Danny yelled handing over Aida.

"What is God's named happened here" Lindsay asked as she took in the apartment.

Everything that had been in the Wal-Mart bags was scattered all over the place. Diapers were everywhere, Baby powered was all over the floor and you could see where both Aida and Danny had stepped in it.

Lindsay laughed like she had never laughed before.

"I am soooo glad you find this funny" Danny said very sarcastic.

"I'm sorry Danny, but one day you will find this as funny as I do" Lindsay said taking a good look at Aida who now looking at Lindsay with a grin. "Did you do this?"

"Yes" Aida said with a nod of her head.

Lindsay laughed a little and looked at Danny. "Okay do you want bath duty or breakfast duty?"

"Uh, breakfast duty" Danny said then turned around. "What do I make her?"

"We got some mini-pancakes, put some butter in a pan and cook them on each side for a couple seconds."

"Okay, I can do that."

Lindsay shook her head and took Aida into the bathroom. "Okay little one, let's get you in the tub"

After about twenty minutes of scrubbing, Aida was clean. Putting on a diaper Lindsay then took her to the kitchen.

Danny stood there just staring at the stove while black smoke was coming from the pan.

"DANNY!" Lindsay screamed at him as she ran to the stove.

"What?" Danny asked coming out of his daze. "Shit!"

"Shit" Aida said from her spot on the floor.

"Okay okay, look why don't you go put a movie in for Aida and I'll cook breakfast." Lindsay said taking the pan from the stove and putting it in the sink.

"Yeah, that's sounds good" Danny said still not totally out of his daze.

Danny picked Aida off the floor and took her to the living room and put on Clifford.

"Roof Roof" Aida said as she got comfortable in Danny's arms.

Lindsay threw away what Danny had been cooking and started a new. A few minutes late she had breakfast ready for all three of them and the kitchen clean.

"Alright you guys, let's eat." Lindsay said. Danny brought Aida into the kitchen and into her seat.

"Eat!" Aida said as she picked up her fork and started to eat.

After they were done eating, Lindsay did the dishes and told Danny to go take a shower.

"Mess" Aida said looking around the living room.

"Yes, Aida, mess." Lindsay said also looking around the room. "Want to help me pick it up?"

"Yes" Aida said picking up a DVD and handed it to Lindsay.

"Good girl. Let's pick this place up." Lindsay said as she started to sing the clean up song. "Clean up, Clean up, everybody everywhere, clean up, clean up everybody do their share."

Aida got into is and started to dance around the living room. Well, if you want to call it dancing.

By the time Danny got out of the shower, the living room was picked up and in some kind of order.

"Daddy!" Aida said as she ran up to Danny. "Hug!"

Danny picked up Aida. "Did you help do this?"

"Yes!"

"So, what do we do now?" Danny asked while helping Lindsay with the rest of the living room.

"I'm not really sure; we could take her to the park." Lindsay said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What in world?" Danny said as he went to the door. "It like 10:00 o'clock in the morning"

"SURPRISE!!" There stood Stella, Flack, Mac, Hawkes, and Sid.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny said letting them in every glad that he and Lindsay had gotten the mess cleaned up.

"Well, we figured since we missed two years of birthdays we would make up for it." Stella said as she walked in.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Danny said as he closed the door behind Sid.

_I know this is a crappy place to stop, but my meds are kicking in and I need to go to sleep. Please review! I'll try to update tomorrow. _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Okay so I totally lie to you guys, I didn't update when I said I would. I'm still sick and my daughter has an ear infection and a cold in her eye. So it is not fun in my house at the moment. I also wanted to say that when Aida cried "mommy" in one of the previous chapters she wasn't calling Lindsay Mommy, at least not yet Hint Hint Here is the next chapter…_

Everyone came into the living room.

"Hey guys, what's all this about" Lindsay asked when she noticed everyone.

"Well, like I was telling Danny, we have missed two years worth of birthdays we need to make up for" Stella said as she walked up to Aida. "Hi Little One"

Aida looked at everyone from behind Lindsay till she saw someone she knew.

"ACK!!!" Aida yelled as she ran to Flack.

"Hey peanut, Have you been a good girl" Flack ask as he held the little girl.

"No" Aida said as she shook her head.

"Don't ask" Danny said as he walked in with drinks for everyone.

"Where do you want the cake" Sheldon asked holding up a purple cake with "Happy Birthday Aida" on it.

"On the kitchen table will be fine" Lindsay said as everyone put their presents on the coffee table.

Aida watched all this with interest once everything was on the table "MINE!!" Aida said looking at all the pretty boxes.

"Yes baby yours." Danny said as he sat down on the floor.

Aida looked up at Lindsay "Sit" pointing to the spot next to her.

"Yes ma'am" Lindsay said in a mock salute.

Danny grabbed the first box, but before he could give it to Aida Mac stopped him.

"Wait Danny, we have something we want to give to you as a gift from all of us to you" Mac said as he handed Danny a box wrapped in baby paper.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Danny said as he ripped the paper off the box. He couldn't believe it there was a home video camera. "Thanks you guys."

"We charged it and put a tape in there so if you want to use it you can." Sid said from his place on the couch.

Danny did just that he took it out of the box and started filming. Lindsay knew that she was now in charge of Aida. Reaching for the box Danny had put down she put Aida in her lap and handed it too her.

Aida looked at it for a minute then just like her Daddy ripped into the paper. It was a couple of books from Sid. Aida smiled and looked at Lindsay "ooks"

"Yes, now tell Uncle Sid thank you" Lindsay said pointing to Sid. Aida walked up to Sid and gave him a hug.

"id" Aida said pointing to Sid.

"That's right. I'm Sid" Sid said with a smile on this face.

Aida went back to Lindsay and sat in her lap again. Lindsay handed her another present. This time it was from Sheldon and it was a couple Dora movies. "BOOTS!!" Aida said.

"That's right now; go tell Uncle Sheldon thank you" Lindsay said this time pointing to Sheldon.

Aida just like before with Sid walked up to Sheldon and gave him a hug "Eldon" Aida said. Sheldon just laughed "That will work for now sweetie."

Aida satisfied with herself went back to Lindsay. Handing Aida other present this one from Stella and it was a couple outfits. "Ohh" Aida said looking at the pretty dress and pants outfit. Lindsay pointed out Aunt Stella and Aida with out being told with to Stella and gave her a hug. "Ella!" Aida said then went back to Lindsay.

There were only two gifts left. This time Aida grapped her next gift that was from Flack.

"Don, you gave her something last night you are going to spoil her." Lindsay said from her spot on the floor. Flack just shrugged his shoulder.

Aida not paying any attention to the adults ripped into Flacks gift. It was coloring books and colors. "Color" Aida said she walked over to Flack and gave him a hug.

"Tdank you, ack" Aida said.

Lindsay looked over at the big box on the side of the table and raised an eyebrow at Mac.

"What?" Mac asked looking at Lindsay.

"Nothing, I didn't say a word" Lindsay said with a smirk.

Aida's eyes got big when she looked at the big box wrapped in Scooby Doo paper. Lindsay pulled it to where Aida could open it. At first Aida just walked around it then she started to rip the paper off of it.

It was a play kitchen "Wow" Aida said looking at the box. Mac was smiling that was the reaction he was hoping for. Aida walked up to Mac.

"Uncle Mac" Mac said pointing to himself.

"No" Aida said looking at Mac.

Mac looked at Danny then back at Aida.

Aida pointed at Mac "Paw Paw"

_And that is where I'm going to leave it for now HE HE!! Review and next up Aida gets sick (don't fear nothing serious!). _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Okay I felt bad about the whole not updating when I said I would so here is the next chapter…_

**I**t had been a couple weeks since the party and Mac was on cloud nine. Not even all of the crimes they had to on the board could bring him down. Not after Aida started to call him Paw Paw.

Lindsay walked by his office head in a file when her cell phone rang.

"Monroe"

"Lindsay!"

"Danny, what's wrong?" Lindsay said.

"I don't know its Aida" Danny said with a lot of worry in his voice.

"What's wrong with Aida?" Lindsay asked looking up at Mac when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be calling you!"

"First you need to calm down and tell me what Aida is doing?" Lindsay said letting what he said go.

"That's just it Lindsay, it's what she is not doing."

"Danny, you have got to calm down for me to understand and help you." Lindsay said.

Mac got her attention "Hold on Danny"

"Go" Mac said taking her file.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked even though there was relief in her eyes.

"Yes, your case is done anyways; you can do the report later." Mac said.

Lindsay turned her attention back to Danny "Danny, I'm on my way."

**L**indsay walked into Danny's apartment to something that she would never expect.

Silence

"Danny?"

"I'm in here" Danny whispered.

Lindsay came into his and Aida's room to see Aida lying on the bed. Her eyes were red around the rims and she just looked tired.

"Oh baby" Lindsay said walking up to Aida and picked her up. Aida put her head down on Lindsay shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Danny she is burning up. I think she has a fever go get the thermometer and the Vaseline."

Danny went to the bathroom got it and the Vaseline and gave it to Lindsay. Lindsay laid Aida on the floor and took off her diaper.

"Hey wait a minute. Where are you going to put that thing?" Danny asked looking at Lindsay with big eyes.

"Where do you think Danny? She is too little to hold it under her tongue and under the arm isn't a very good place so" Lindsay said letting the sentence die as she inserted the thermometer.

"Ohweey" Aida started to cry.

"I know baby, it's almost done." Lindsay said as the thermometer started to beep. "See all done."

Lindsay looked at the thermometer and then handed it to Danny who took it by the very tip top.

"I'm taking it that 101.0˚ isn't very good" Danny said taking a deep breath.

"What do you think?" Lindsay said as she picked Aida up and went into the bathroom. After digging around for a while she found the Motrin measuring out the right amount she gave it to Aida then put her on a fresh diaper.

"The Motrin will take care of the fever. She may just be teething." Lindsay said when Aida started to sneeze "or not. If she isn't better in a couple days we may need to take her to the doctor."

Lindsay was now sitting in the gliding chair Danny had bought and started to rock Aida. It wasn't long after that that Aida was out like a light. Making sure Aida was asleep Lindsay went and put her in bed.

Lindsay pulled out her phone and told Mac what was going on. Mac informed her not to come back to the lab till Aida was better, but that he would call if a big case came in. After hanging up with Mac, Lindsay looked at Danny.

"I'm going to go run to my apartment and grab some clothes. I think it would be a good idea if I stayed here with you." Lindsay said grabbing her purse.

Danny just nodded his head not taking his eyes off the small sleeping form in the bed.

"She'll be okay Danny, it is just a cold" and with that Lindsay left.

**S**he didn't think she had been gone that long, but when she walked back into the apartment with the key Danny had given her all she heard was Aida screaming.

"MOMMY!!!"

"I'm not sure what to do about what you're asking for?" Danny said very upset.

"MOMMY!!!"

"What is the world?" Lindsay said as she turned the corner into the living room. Aida looked up at Lindsay voice and Danny looked like he was on the verge of tears

"MOMMY!!!"

"She has been doing this since she woke up about ten minutes ago." Danny said putting Aida down.

Aida took off in a running start right to Lindsay. "Mommy, Mommy" Aida said holding her arms above her head.

Lindsay just picked her up looking at Danny. "Its okay baby, I'm here" Lindsay said not taking her eyes off Danny.

_Okay small cliff hanger and I'm sorry but we will be getting a little more a__ngst in the future. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back!! I had some writers block as to where to go with this so we will see if I can do it some justice._

Lindsay just sat there holding Aida while never taking her eyes off Danny. Danny not knowing what to say just looked back at her.

"Mommy?" Aida asked

Lindsay looked down at Aida then back up at Danny not knowing what to do till Danny nodded his head at her.

"Yes baby" Lindsay asked looking down at her.

"Mo Mo"

"Okay, Daddy will go get him" Lindsay said looking at Danny.

"Right, Mo Mo" Danny said getting up.

Lindsay stood up and took Aida back to her bed. Sitting there watching Aida Lindsay realized that she wanted this. She wanted Aida to call her Mommy and she wanted to explore these feelings she had for Danny.

Danny came back in the room with Elmo under his arm. "He was under the couch. How he got there is beyond me." Danny said as he put Elmo on the bed next to Aida. He noticed the far away look in Lindsay's eyes. "Montana you okay?"

Lindsay just stood up and led Danny into the living room. Once in the middle of the room surrounded by toys, diapers, and everything baby Lindsay kissed Danny.

At first Danny wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but the moan Lindsay gave was enough for him to know that he was not. Cupping Lindsay face with his hands he deepened the kiss. Probing her mouth with his tongue and wanting to know every inch of it. When the need for air became an issue they pulled apart.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?" Danny asked as he led Lindsay to the couch.

"I don't know where to start Danny" Lindsay said not looking at him.

"Hey Montana, is me, just tell me" Danny said lifting her chin to make her look at him.

"Well, I've always had feelings for you Danny. I'm sure it was going to happen, but I just wasn't ready for it to happen so soon. You now have Aida to think about and I don't want to up root that. I want to be with you Danny. You and Aida have become a part of my life and I know it's only been a month since she has been here, but I love her and I love you."

After Lindsay was done with her speech she stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go get Aida some juice for when she wakes up." And with that she closed the door.

Danny wasn't sure how long he sat there staring into space. _She loves me!! _ Danny got the biggest grin on his face, but when he turned to her she was gone. _Oh God, she probably thinks I don't feel the same way. I have to fix this._ Knowing she would be gone for awhile he picked up the phone.

"Taylor"

"Hey Mac, its Danny"

"What's wrong? Is Aida okay? Do you need me?" Mac shot out questions faster than Danny could answer them.

"Nothing is wrong, Aida is fine, and yeah I need you to do me a favor."

"What ya need Danny?"

After telling Mac of his idea, Mac said it wouldn't be a problem and that he would see Danny later. Once that was done he made another call.

"Flack"

"Hey Flack I need a favor?"

"Sure buddy what's up?"

Once again everything was going the way he wanted. _Just one more call and everything will be good._

"Bonasera"

"Hey Stella, its Danny and I need a huge favor."

"Well, you are just full of them today aren't ya" asked Stella with a smile on her face.

"Okay who have you been talking too? Oh, never mind that, can you help me?"

"Tell me what ya what and I'll see what I can do"

After hanging up with Stella, Danny couldn't help the grin that was on his face. _Now it was time to get Aida ready._

**L**indsay had been walking around New York for a few hours. She looked at her watch and decided she needed to head back and check on Aida. Walking ever so slowly, she felt guilty. _Aida needs me and I'm walking around like I just lost my best friend. _She thought, but then that ugly voice in the back of her mind started in on her _but you might have_.

Walking into the apartment, Lindsay noticed it was dark and very quiet.

"Danny?" Lindsay whispered not know where everyone was and if Aida was still asleep. As she came into the living room she noticed a lone candle lit in the room. Walking up to it she saw a note with her name on it in Danny's handwriting.

_Montana/Lindsay_

_I know I must have given you a scare this afternoon when I didn't reply to you after you poured your heart out to me. I didn't mean to hurt you I just couldn't believe that you felt the same way about me as I do you. I love you Lindsay. I love you more and more each day. Each time you help with Aida, when you get that spark in your eye when you have put the pieces of a crime together. I love your laugh and smile it lights up the room like this candle lights up this one. _

_Go into the bedroom there you will find a dress; shoes and everything you need to get ready for our date tonight. And before you freak out Mac and Stella have Aida for the night. So go get dressed and meet me at Aroma's on 10__th__ street. _

_All my love,_

_Danny/Your cowboy_

Lindsay couldn't believe it. She ran to the bedroom and there on the bed was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. Walking toward it she noticed another note, but this one from Stella.

_Lindsay_

_I hope you like the dress I picked out for you. I figured the color would bring out your skin tone. Don't worry about Aida she is perfectly capable hands with Mac and I. Enjoy your night!_

_Love,_

_Stella, Mac, and Aida_

Lindsay picked up the royal purple dress that was floor length. This was a corseted top that began to open up as it went down. Looking around she found shoes, a purse, earrings, and a necklace to complete the outfit. Not wasting anymore time Lindsay hurried and got dressed for her first date with her cowboy.

_Okay guys, I hope yaw like it. Let me know what yaw think. Love yaw!! REVIEW ME!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I am SOOO Sorry!!! Life has been CRAZY I would tell you about it, but I'm sure ya'll just want me to get on with the story._

**A**fter running around the apartment getting ready Lindsay hailed a cab and made her way to Aroma's. Throwing the cabbie a handful of bills she exited the cab. Looking at the restaurant Danny told her to meet him at it looked like it was closed. Lindsay looked around then went to the door. She opened the door and walked in.

"Are you Miss. Lindsay Monroe?" asked a kind looking older gentleman.

"Yes, sir I am." Lindsay said.

"Good, please follow me. My name is Zachary, but you may call me Zech" Zachary said as he led Lindsay through the restaurant. Lindsay looked around her as they walked the CSI in her taking in every detail.

The walls were painted a nice maroon color with a little bit of purple and gold thrown in with pictures and paintings.

"Here you go madam" Zachary said as he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you Zech" Lindsay said with a smile.

The older man just winked and walked away. Lindsay took a deep breath and looked around some more. She noticed that there was no one in the restaurant but it was during business hours. All of a sudden the quiet of the restaurant was broken by the sounds of piano playing softly in the background. The doors open and out stepped Danny in a full tux and one long stem rose. Danny was at a complete lost for words when he saw Lindsay stand up to greet him. The dress Stella had picked couldn't have been more right for the occasion.

They both just stared at each other. Finally Danny broke the silence.

"Hi"

Lindsay smiled "Hey"

"Wow, Montana, you look….." Danny sighed not really knowing the right words to say.

"Thanks Danny"

Danny just looked at her for a few more seconds "Oh, this is for you." Danny said handing her the rose. Then pulled out her chair again for her to sit once Lindsay was seated Danny went and sat down himself.

Talked started slow, and mostly about Aida and work while the food was brought out. They grew quiet as they ate, but finally Lindsay had to ask the question that had been bugging her since she left his apartment all those hours ago.

"Danny, why didn't you answer me? I kind of got it in the letter, but I want to hear it from you"

The question at first through Danny off, but soon he realized what she was talking about. Danny took a deep breath and paused a moment to get his thoughts together.

"Lindsay," Danny began as he reach over the table took both of her hands in his and looked her right in the eyes. "After Vanessa, I swore I would never fall for another woman again. That is when I got the lovely reputation as a player and I'm not proud now to admit I was, but back then it was something for me to be very proud of. I became a little distant and cold when it came to woman. Then you walked into the tiger cage and I just knew I was going to be in for some trouble." Danny gave a little laugh while Lindsay just smiled. "You were just like Vanessa, but a whole lot more. If that makes sense and so I started to flirt didn't think I could get hurt or even fall with just a little bit of flirting. But, damn it Lindsay, if you don't have away about you that I just couldn't help it. Then I figured well, it won't be too hard because I know she will never fill the same way about me." Danny stopped for a minute to look at Lindsay and saw unshed tears in her eyes. "Then I found out that Vanessa was gone and now I have this little person to look after. Lindsay I have NO idea where I would be or what would have happened if you hadn't been there for us. See you with Aida just made me fall so much more in love with you that I didn't know if I was going to be able to hold it in. When you told me what was on your heart today I was in shock because I couldn't believe that you really love me. I mean come on, I have a bad reputation, a really bad history, and I'm not the easiest person to get along with. So when you told me that I felt like I was in a day dream when I came out of it as the door closed I knew I may have just screwed everything up and I wanted to make it right. So that is why I didn't answer your question"

Lindsay started to laugh. "I could have lived with the "I felt like I was in a day dream" part, but I love you too" as she wiped the tears that were running down her face.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Danny said.

"That sounds wonderful." Lindsay said as Danny helped her out of her chair.

"Leaving Danny" Zachary asked as he saw them getting up.

"Yeah, Thanks Zech" Danny said.

"Yes, Thank you" Lindsay said.

"No problem, any friend of Don's is a friend of mine. Just make sure and come back with his little niece I've heard so much about."

"We will Zach and thanks again"

Once out of the restaurant Lindsay leaned into Danny then turned him around. Pushed him up against the wall and kissed him in a way that made him think he was going to die a very happy man.

"What do you say we get a cab and head back to your place? Stella and Mac have Aida over night right?" Lindsay asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

That was all that needed to be said as Danny jumped in front of the first cab he saw.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: to make up for my lack of updates here is two chapters at once!_

Danny had dropped Aida off at around 4pm and you could tell she just didn't feel good. Danny said that she was acting a lot better than she had been that morning and told him when to get her the next dose of medicine. Mac figured he would let Stella do that.

Mac had thought Danny had went a little over board with everything he brought with him, but after a few minutes with Aida he now knew that was not the case.

"Paw Paw" Aida said from her spot on the couch watching Clifford.

"Yes, scooter" Mac said.

"Milk"

"What do you say?"

"Pleease"

"Good girl" Mac said then went to make her some milk only to remember that she like strawberry milk. After adding the strawberry to the milk and mixing it up he handed it to her.

"Kiss" Aida said. Mac leaned down and Aida gave him a little kiss on the check.

"Where Ella go?" Aida asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Aunt Stella went to go get something to eat. She'll be here very soon" Mac said as he got the table set up for the McDonald's Stella was bringing over.

"K" Aida said going back to her show.

A few minutes later Stella came in the door with her arms full of McDonald's bag.

"ELLA!!!" Aida said as she jumped off the couch and hugged Stella around the knees.

"Hey babygirl" Stella said then picked her up after she had placed the bags on the table "Where you a good girl today?"

"Yess" Aida said with a nod of her head. "I fall"

Mac looked at Stella and Stella looked at Mac. "Did she just say something new?" Mac asked.

"I think so" Stella said looking at Aida "You fell? Where did you fall?"

Of course all she got back was Aida talk that only Aida herself could understand.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're better now. You ready to eat?" Stella asked after Mac had set the table.

"Eat!" Aida said as she pulled herself into her chair at the table.

Aida looked at her burger and took a bite. Stella was opening a pack of BBQ sauce.

"Here" Aida said pointing to a spot in front of her.

"You want this?" Stella asked holding up the BBQ sauce.

"Yes" Aida said.

Stella put the pack in front of her and laughed when she picked up a French fry and dipped it in the BBQ sauce. Once done eating Aida looked at Mac.

"Paw Paw, want snack" Aida said pushing what was left of her dinner away from her.

"Okay, let's see what Paw Paw has" Mac said as he stood up to throw away his and Stella's trash.

"How about a piece cake" Mac asked as he pulled out a little Debbie snack from the pantry and waved it in front of Aida.

"YES" Aida said all excited.

After eating Stella said it was time for a bath because Aida was covered in cake. Mac grabbed the bag Danny had brought and found some Dora and Boots pajamas then handed them to Stella.

Stella went a filled up the tub then turned around and got Aida undressed. Stella turned back around to turn off the water and when she looked back Aida was gone. Stella took a deep breath then walked into the living room.

"Hey Mac, have you seen Aida?" Stella said as she heard a little giggle from behind the couch.

"Nope, can't say that I have. Do you know what she is wearing?" Mac said with a smile on his face as he flipped channels.

"Well, she was naked" Stella said.

"I NAKED!!!" Aida yelled as she jumped from behind the couch hand up in the air and took off running down the hall into the bathroom.

Mac just laughed out loud while Stella ran after her. One clean Aida and soaking wet Stella later they came out of the bathroom and Aida went up to Mac.

"Paw Paw up" Aida said holding her arms up. Mac picked her up and Aida laid her head on Mac's chest and began to suck her thumb.

"I think someone is ready for nite nite and medicine." Stella said drying off after the little splashing contest her and Aida had had.

"No nite nite, want Paw Paw" Aida said opening her mouth for the medicine then put her thumb back in her mouth.

"Okay little one, we will just watch some TV okay?" Mac said loving the feel of the little girl on this chest.

"K"

After about twenty minutes Mac noticed his chest feeling a little wet. "I think we can put her to bed now" Mac said with a smile.

"Okay" Stella said picking up Aida and going to put her to bed.

"Wonder what Danny and Lindsay are doing right now?" Stella asked when she walked back into the living room.

"My bet, practicing giving Aida a brother or sister" Mac said, but he wasn't quite fast enough to miss the pillow Stella threw at his head.

_A/N: Okay guys after this I'm kind of stuck. I'm not sure where to go with this story. I'm thinking Aida spending a day at the lab or something so we can get the whole group back together what do ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Life has been crazy. My hubby was offshore for 3 weeks so I was working and taking care of 2 little one under the age of 5 so here is the next chapter…_

**I**t had been a couple weeks since the date and life couldn't be better for the CSI's of New York. To celebrate everything that had happened the gang decided to get together at the park.

Everyone showed up around the same time and was getting everything set up.

"Swing Paw Paw" Aida said to Mac.

"Well, looks like I get out of the set up" Mac said with a grin on his face as he lead Aida off to the swings.

"Lucky Duck" Stella said as she pulled the potato salad out of the bag she had.

"I know, I hope Danny didn't forget to pick up the BBQ" Lindsey said pulling out the rolls and coleslaw.

"He better or he will be in big trouble." Stella said sitting down at the table.

It was a few minutes later that Sheldon showed up with a cake that he swears he made. Sid show up with his wife and they brought the BBQ sauce.

"ELDON!! ID!!" came a cry from the swings.

"Want down, Paw Paw"

"Okay Little One" Mac said as he helped Aida out of the swing.

Danny came walking up in time to see his daughter attack Sheldon and Sid.

"Well, at least someone is happy to see ya." Danny said as he set the BBQ on the table.

"Now all we need is Flack" Stella said as she stole a roll from the basket.

"Yeah and I think he is bring a girl" Lindsey said with a southern twang.

Everyone laughed and didn't see Flack and a pretty brunette walk up.

"I think it is safe to say you guys are laughing at me?" Flack said as he put the cooler with the drink down.

"ACK!!" Aida said as she ran to Don and attached herself to his leg.

"Hey, Little One" Flack said as he picked Aida up "I want you to meet someone this is my friend Renea"

Aida looked Renea up and down. "My Ack" Aida said locking her arms around Flack's neck.

"How about we share?" Renea said looking at the sweet girl in Flack's arms.

Aida looked like she was thinking about it. "Okay. Want down Ack"

Flack put Aida down and walked over to the group to introduce Renea to everyone.

Lindsay, Stella, and Renea were talking and getting to know one another and the guys were just talking and drinking beer. Lindsay stopped talking and stood up.

"Has anyone seen Aida?" she asked looking around the park not seeing the little girl anywhere.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around the park after a few seconds everyone realized Aida was gone.

_A/N: I know I'm bad I will write the next chapter tomorrow, but I really want to see some reviews. LOL_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Okay I just realized I never put a disclaimer in my story so I don't own the character of CSI NY just using them for my own pleasure. Here is the next chapter:_

**F**or a few seconds no one moved, and then it seemed all hell broke loose. Lindsay took off running screaming Aida's name.

"LINDSAY!!!" Danny yelled trying to get her attention. He wasn't doing much better, but knew they had to calm down if they were going to find his little girl.

Lindsay heard Danny yell and stop everyone meets up with Lindsay and Mac took over.

"Okay this is how we are going to do this. Danny and Lindsay you guys take that trail" Mac said pointing to the trail that went to the left they and took off. "Flack, you and Renea that the trail that goes by the lake" after a quick nod from Flack he and Renea took off. "Sid, you and your wife go down the trail that leads to the play equipment." They took off in that direction. "Sheldon I want you to stay here in case she comes back or if we find her and she's been hurt."

"Not a problem, just let me know" Sheldon said.

"What about us Mac?" Stella asked ready to go look for the little girl that had stolen her heart.

"We go that way" Mac pointed to the only trial that no one had gone down. It leads to the street.

"Oh God" Stella said as they both took off in a run.

**T**wenty minutes later and still no sign of Aida they had been calling each other every five minutes, but no one had seen the little girl.

"Okay that's it!" Mac said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Mac what are you doing?" Stella said on the verge of tears.

"This is Det. Mac Taylor. I need every available office down at Central Park. We have a missing two year old. I understand that, but this little girl is my granddaughter." Mac let out a sigh "Thank you."

Mac called everyone and told them to meet back at the picnic tables.

"Okay, I've called in the some reinforcements. They should be here any minute." Mac said.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He had lost his little girl. What kind of father was he that he couldn't keep his babygirl safe? She was lost in a big city, probably hungry by now.

Lindsay wasn't doing much better. She was almost to the point of going hysterical. She should have been watching her. Why did she have to turn her head and get caught up in the conversation with Stella? Now Danny will never let her near the little girl again.

So lost in thought they didn't notice the fifty cops show up.

"Hey Danny, heard you lost something" came a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to come face to face with Aidan Burn.

"Aidan, what are you doing here I thought you were in Vegas?" Danny said giving her a big hug.

"Well, I was here to visit when I heard about the granddaughter of Mac Taylor was lost in Central Park. I knew I had to come help find my niece." Aidan said as Mac was giving orders in the search of Aida.

Danny had been sending pictures of Aida to Aidan since he first got her. Aidan looked down at Lindsay who had started to cry. Aidan had talked to Lindsay on the phone quite a number of times and really liked the girl that had finally gotten her hooks into Danny. Aidan walked up and just hugged her.

"I lost her Aidan, I turned my back for just a moment and she was gone. This is all my fault." Lindsay cried.

Danny looked at Lindsay like she had grown a second head. He went over and took Lindsay from Aidan. "Lindsay baby, this is not your fault. I wasn't watching her either. I don't think anyone was. I think we are all to blame for this, but right now we can't think about that. We have to go find our little girl."

"Aida is wearing purple shorts and a white shirt that has a Care Bear on it that is trying to catch a ball. She has on white socks and white and pink shoes. Her hear is in a ponytail and she has a small birthmark on her nose. She knows police officers are the good guys so she shouldn't be scared of you if you're in uniform. If you aren't then just show her your badge." Mac was saying. "Just please find our little one."

At that 50 cops, some in uniform and some that had come in on their day off, fanned out to find one missing little girl.

**I**t was now going on three hours that poor Aida had been missing. Every cop, firefighter, and paramedic in New York was keeping an eye out for the little girl, but so far nothing.

Lindsay and Danny were in complete shock. How could a perfect day with family turn into one of the biggest nightmares?

The sun was starting to go down and the fear was really taking hold of the little family when a call came over the radio.

"I FOUND HER!!" came a voice.

Mac grabbed the radio. "Are you sure it's Aida?"

Then the most precious voice came over the radio.

"WANT PAW PAW"

"That answer your question sir?" the voice came back on and you could hear the smile in it. "We are coming back to the park. We should be there in about five minutes."

Then everyone started to cheer. Lindsay and Danny started to cry tears of joy and both ran to the patrol car as it pulled up. Aida grabbed a hold of Lindsay and started to cry and then went to Danny and then passed her to Sheldon to make sure she was okay. After a nod from Sheldon that she was just hungry she was passed around to everyone. The last person to hold her was Mac.

"Where did you go little one? We were very worried." Mac said as tears of relief fell from his eyes.

"Woof Woof" Aida said as she wiped the tears from Mac's face.

"You followed a puppy?" Mac asked trying to get the story. Aida nodded.

"We found her about five blocks from here in an ally. We almost missed her; she was hiding behind some boxes. I saw her shoe; it just didn't seem right." The officer said shrugging his shoulders "When I walked up to her she tried to hide till I said her name. She asked if I was the ops."

Lindsay walked up to the officer and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" and Danny shook his hand. Flack walked up and told him if he ever needed anything to just let him know.

"What's you name son?" Mac asked as he handed Aida back to Lindsay and walked over to the officer.

"Zach, Zach Armstrong." The young man said.

"That is a good eye you have there Zach. Maybe you should come by my office sometime next week." Mac said.

Zach smiled and said he would do that.

Lindsay and Danny figured that since the food was cold and they just wanted to get Aida home that they would move the party to their apartment. Everyone packed up everything and before they were even out of the park Aida was fast asleep, safe in her father's arm.

_A/N: See I told you nothing bad would happen. I'm thinking maybe a couple more chapters and a visit from the grandparents again. Let me know! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N:_ _Here is the next chapter of my little story. Hope you enjoy…_

**I**t was getting close to the end of Danny's days off and he was looking for someone to watch Aida for him. So far he had no luck in finding anyone that he felt comfortable with. He was in the middle of going over more applications when his phone rang.

"Messer"

"Hey Danny how is our little angel?"

"Donna, how are you? Aida is fine. There was about a week when Aida wouldn't leave anyone sight, but she is doing a lot better."

"Still have problems finding someone to watch Aida?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, Lindsay and I have been going over a lot of applications, but none of them seem to be right." Danny said and you could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Well, I think I can help you there." Donna said with a smile in her voice.

Danny sat up straighter. "How can you do that?"

"Well, Dennis has retired and we where thinking if it was alright with you that we move up there. That way we could watch Aida for you while you are at work." Donna said holding her breath.

"You really want to do that?" Danny asked.

"If it is alright with you; you see we really miss little Aida and would like be a bigger part of her life the pictures and phone calls." Donna said close to tears.

Danny sat there for a minute thinking of how these two people had been part of Aida's life for the first two years and then gave her up. Danny didn't think he had it in him to do that, but that didn't mean they had to suffer anymore.

"Donna that would take care of a lot of the problems I've been having trying to find someone. When can you guys get up here?" Danny said with a smile.

All he heard on the other line was yelling and screams of joy. "Well, we will have to find a place and everything." Donna said.

"Well, I just happen to know that there are a couple apartments in my area that are available right now."

"We'll come up this weekend if that is okay and look around." Donna said

"That would be great. Let me know and we will come pick you up. I would also like you to meet Lindsay."

"Yes that would be great Danny and please let her know what we do not hold any hard feeling toward her for Aida calling her mom. I think that is a very special honor that Aida has given her."

"I'll let her know. I guess I'll talk to ya later."

"I'll call you later with the flight plans and hotel reservations" Donna said. "Give Aida our love and I'll talk to ya'll soon. Bye"

"Bye" Danny said then hung up the phone. He turned to Aida "You want to go visit Mom at work"

"Ork" Aida said walking to the door "Bye bye Daddy"

"Okay let's go see Mama."

**D**anny and Aida walked into the New York Crime Lab about twenty minutes later. As they got off the elevator, which Aida somehow pressed all the buttons she could reach before Danny stopped her; they were just in time to see Lindsay walking down the hall.

"MOMMY!!" Aida yelled as she ran to Lindsay.

"What are you doing here little one?" Lindsay asked as she picked Aida up

"Hug Mama" Aida said as she wrapped her arms around Lindsay's neck.

"Donna called and they are moving up here. Dennis retired and they just didn't feel they could stay away from little rug rat here anymore. I told them that would be great and we don't have to look for a sitter anymore." Danny said as Lindsay put Aida down.

"Danny that is great!" Lindsay said as she gave him a hug. "But what are they going to think when she calls me mom?" Lindsay asked starting to get very nervous.

"Don't worry about it Montana. I have been talking to Donna twice a week since Aida came to live with me and I've told her everything that has been going on. She said to tell you that there are no hard feelings and she can't wait to meet the women that Aida feels deserves such an honor." Danny said.

The moment was cut short with "PAW PAW!! ACK!!" they both looked down in time to see Aida run as fast as her little legs would carry her to Mac and Flack.

"Hey, little one, what are you doing here?" Mac asked picking her up.

"Mama, ork" Aida said.

"Oh, you came to see Mama at work?" Mac asked. It had taken him a little while to understand Aida talk, but now he was the master at it.

"Yes." Aida said with a nod of her head.

Danny walked up and began to tell Mac about Dennis and Donna coming to live up in New York to help out with Aida when he started back to work in a couple of weeks.

"That's great Danny. Now we can stop doing all the background checks on everyone." Mac said putting Aida down.

When Mac had heard that Danny and Lindsay were looking for a sitter he had run a background check on every application that had come to them. Some he would flat out say no to if they even had a speeding ticket. _"No grandbaby of mine is going to be in a car with someone that was going fast enough to get a ticket"_ Was what he told them when he turned one of the nice ones down.

"Alright who let the kid loose" cried Adam from down the hall followed by a crash and a cry from Aida.

All four adults took off running into the room to find Adam holding Aida and calming her down.

"WHAT HAPPEN?" Mac hollered as Lindsay took Aida.

"I was running some test like you asked when Aida came running in. I yelled because I can't just leave the test running without someone here. I turned to grab her but she had one of the empty test tubes and dropped it. I think it scared her like your scaring me now." Adam said backing away from Mac.

Mac took a deep breath. Since Aida's disappearing a couple weeks before they all had become over protective of the child.

"It's okay Adam. Sorry if I scared you." Mac said looking over at Aida who was now laughing at Flack.

"It's okay Mac. I understand I was at Central Park too." Adam said going back to his test, but not before he took a sucker out of one of the drawers and handed it to Aida. "You come back and see, and next time I won't be doing any tests okay?"

"O'tay!" Aida said taking the sucker. She handed it to Flack "Help Ack"

Flack just opened the sucker and gave it back to her.

"So when do they come to town?" Mac asked getting back on the subject of Aida's real grandparents.

"They are coming this weekend to look at some apartments. Aida can't wait to see them." Danny said looking at Aida who seems to know what he was talking about.

"Paw Paw and Maw Maw" Aida said with a smile.

"That's right Aida and how many Paw Paws do you have?" Lindsay asked she had been working with Aida on this for a while.

"TWO!!" Aida said knowing she got it right.

"That's right because you are very special." Lindsay said.

Aida gave a big yawn and Danny knew it was time to go. "Well Aida tell everyone bye."

"Bye bye" Aida said as Danny took her from Flack. Aida put her head on Danny's shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.

"We'll see you guys later." Danny said and gave Lindsay a kiss "see you at home."

And with that they left the crime lab.

_A/N: okay guys let me know what you think about the grandparents coming to live in New York. I'm taking this from my own parents who can't seem to go a couple of days w/o seeing my girls and don't worry you will still get a lot of Aida/Mac scenes. This will most likely be the last time we hear from Dennis and Donna, but you never know._

_REVIEW ME!! LOL_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everybody

_A/N: Hello everybody!! I was reading this story and didn't' like the way it was going so I'm re-writing the last couple of chapters._

**A**ida's grandparent had moved to New York and gotten settled in and had been watching Aida for Danny and Lindsay for about a month. Lindsay got along great with Dennis and Donna and they never once said anything about Aida calling Lindsay mom. Donna had been really good about answering any questions that Lindsay and Danny had.

Everything was going great. Of course that can only last so long. It happen one day with Danny was called a simple robbery. It seemed to be a straight forward case, but as everyone was about to find out there was nothing simple about it.

"Not a problem, Montana. I just have to go to this scene and then I'll be on my way home" Danny said talking to Lindsay over the phone.

"Okay, well I'm on my way to pick up Aida and then I'm on my way home. What do you want for dinner?" Lindsay asked. About two months ago Danny's lease was up and they figured they may as well move in together. Seeing as Lindsay had a two bedroom apartment Danny and Aida moved in with her and Aida couldn't have been happier.

"I don't care, anything will be fine. Well, I'm here at the scene I'll talk to ya when I leave. Love you." Danny said getting out of the truck.

"Love you too, and please be careful." Lindsay said.

"Careful is my middle name"

"Yeah, right. Bye" Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes even though Danny couldn't see her.

"Yeah, bye" Danny said hanging up the phone.

After getting his kit out of the truck he walked up to the store. "What's the story?" Danny asked as he put on some gloves.

"You know the usual. Guy came in pulled a gun asked for money and ran out the back" the officer on duty said.

"You clear the scene?" Danny said as he walked into the store.

"Of course" the officer as he walked over to his car.

Danny just shook his head. He figured he take some pictures, dust for prints and anything else he could think of before going back to the lab. Knowing this would be one of the many cases like this that went unsolved.

Taking out his camera he started to take all the pictures he could and got the surveillance tapes from behind the counter. After dusting for prints he decided to look for prints and anything else he could find in the back.

Taking a look as he went he didn't notice anything out of place till it was too late.

**L**indsay had just gotten Aida home and was about to start dinner when there was a knock at the door. As Lindsay walked to the door the knocking got harder till it was a banging.

"Good Lord hold on" Lindsay said as she looked in the peep hole to see a very upset Mac and Flack on the other side. Lindsay opened the door "What happen to Danny?"

Flack just looked at the ground. Finally Flack said "Lindsay get Aida, Danny's been shot at a scene. He was in the back of the store and the guy came out to try to leave."

Lindsay didn't move for a few seconds. "ACK!!" Aida said when she noticed them at the door and just threw her arms around Flack's legs.

"Hey little one" He said.

Lindsay turned around and grabbed her keys. "Let's go"

Walking to the truck Aida got the sense that something wasn't right. "Flack okay?" Aida asked.

"Not really baby" Flack said putting her in her seat.

For being two Aida knew that whatever was going on was not a good thing. Flack wasn't being funny and Mommy looked like she was going to cry. All of a sudden Aida wanted her Daddy. He always made things okay.

"Daddy?" Aida asked on the verge of tears.

Lindsay looked at the little girl in the back seat. "Maybe I should drop her off at Donna's" Lindsay said.

"That may be a good idea" Flack said and Lindsay started to wonder how bad Danny was.

Flack looked at Aida through the mirror "Aida, little one, Daddy has a very bad boo-boo."

"I kiss" Aida said because Daddy's kisses always help her boo-boo's.

"I bet he would like that" Flack said trying to keep the tears from falling. The rest of the ride was in silence as they rode to drop off Aida.

**O**nce at the hospital, Stella took Lindsay to the waiting room. Flack went to find the doctor that was working on Danny. Only to find that he was in surgery with Danny at the moment and it would be a couple more hours till he was done. Lindsay was going crazy because no one would tell her what was going on.

Finally, a nurse came over and told her what was wrong with Danny. "Sweetie, I'm going to tell you about his injuries okay?"

Lindsay just looked at her for a moment before sitting down.

"From what we know, Mr. Messer was at a scene when he came upon the suspect in the back room. There the details are a little fuzzy, but the end result was Mr. Messer being shot two times." Nurse Richards waited for this to sink in before going on. "The first shot was to his right shoulder. The second shot was what did the most damage. It hit him right in the stomach doing a lot of internal damage and bleeding which is what the doctor is trying to control at the moment."

Lindsay couldn't stand it anymore and let the tears that she had been holding back fall.

**I**n the OR it could only be described as controlled chaos. The doctor was yelling order and nurses were running around trying to keep up with the doctor. All of a sudden, there was a long, loud beep going through out the room.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM" yelled the doctor.

**W**here ever Danny was it was dark and peaceful. He looked around and couldn't figure out where he was. He began to walk around when a bright light came from his left side. Always the curious one, Danny walked over to see what it was. He was very surprised when the light started to move toward him, but for some reason he wasn't scared.

As the light go closer it started to take shape.

"Hello Danny" said an all too familiar voice.

"Vanessa?" Danny said

"Of course, who did you expect the grim reaper?" Vanessa said with a laugh then grew very serious. "Listen to me Danny, we don't have much time."

"Why?" Danny asked he was starting to like it here with Vanessa.

"Because you are not supposed to be here yet dork" Vanessa said.

"Where is here?" Danny asked

"Well, technically you're dead right now." Vanessa said.

"Dead, I can't be dead. What about Lindsay and OH GOD AIDA I can't be here" Danny looked around. "How the HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"DANNY SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!" Vanessa screamed at him. Danny turned to look at her. "Good now listen. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Aida and that I just left, but from where I sit now it was the best choice I could have made. You are doing a wonderful job with her Danny don't ever think for one minute that you're not. Lindsay is a wonderful person and I'm glad Aida has someone like her in her life. Please tell Aida about me and that I love her very, very much." Vanessa said getting tears in her eyes.

Danny just held onto Vanessa "I promise, I promise." Everything started to go dark again. "What is going on Vanessa?"

"You're going back. Just remember that I did love you" Vanessa said.

"I loved you too Vanessa" and with that Danny's world went black again.

"**H**e's back. I thought we lost him there for a minute" the doctor said. "Well, we've done everything we can. Close him up while I go talk to the family"

Doctor Carlton walked out of the OR and into the waiting room to see the faces of six people look up at him.

"I'm safe to assume you are here for Det. Messer" Doc. Carlton asked.

Lindsay stood up and met him in the hallway. "Please tell me he is okay"

Doctor Carlton looked at Lindsay. "I'm not going to lie to you ma'am it was a bit touch and go there for a few minutes. We actually lost him for a few minutes, but he is in recovery right now. We were able to get all the bleed under control. He is still in critical condition. He is in ICU right now and you can see him two at a time for a few minutes. Just remember that we have put him in a medically induced coma to give his body the time it needs to rest and heal."

"Thank you" Lindsay said. Looking back at Stella she just nods and Lindsay and Mac were the first to go into the room.

**L**indsay was not ready for what she saw when she walked into the room and saw Danny. She had to cover her mouth to hold back the sob that wanted to come out. Mac held her arm to keep her from falling. Lindsay walked up to Danny's bed and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mac walked up to Danny and leaned down till he was at Danny's ear.

"Danny you listen and you listen good, you are going to make it through this you understand me? I will are not going to leave Lindsey and Aida by themselves." With that Mac gave Lindsey a hug and left the room.

Lindsay didn't know what to say to Danny. She leaned in just like Mac had. "Danny, I love you. I know you can hear me and I want you to know that no matter what I will be right here when you wake up, but I have to go get Aida and make sure she is okay"

Lindsay left and didn't notice that when she said Aida's name his heart rate went up just a little bit

_A/N: Please review to let me know what you think of the changes._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here is the next chapter you will have to forgive me I'm doing something I never thought I would do and that is having 3 stories going on at once (pulling hair out)…

_A/N: Okay for this chapter I really didn't change much. You can read it again if you would like if you don't' it is okay._

**I**t had been a week since Danny's shooting and he was still in the coma. The doctors told Lindsay that they were about to stop the medicine that kept him in the coma and he should wake up in the next couple days. Lindsay hadn't left his side.

Everyone was helping with Aida. She had been very upset when her kiss didn't fix her Daddy. Mac had brought her by a couple days after the shooting. Lindsay had taken her to Dennis and Donna's explaining she wanted to be there when Danny woke up. Donna said she understood and when Danny woke up they would bring Aida down.

Lindsay sat in the chair next to Danny holding his limp hand in hers. She thought about everything that had happened in their lives over the past few months. Danny became a father and she became a mother. Aida, Danny, and herself had become a family and were living together. They had even talking about giving Aida a brother or sister, but Lindsay wanted to do it the right way and get married first. The house had been a little tense after that for a couple days, but Danny seemed to get over it.

"Hey Cowboy, I hope you can hear me because I won't repeat this again. You can not leave us, you understand. I will not allow it. You got me to fall in love with you and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you leave. So you better wake up" Lindsay said still no reaction for Danny.

Lindsay took a deep breath "I know I told you I wanted to be married before we got pregnant well it looks like that is not going to happen."

"It better be a boy" came a whisper from the bed.

"Danny!! Oh, thank God!" Lindsay said as she pressed the button for the nurse.

"So I wasn't dreaming are you telling me your pregnant?" Danny asked searching her eyes.

Unshed tears were in her eyes as she nodded her head "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you though, but if it got you to wake up I'll live with it."

The nurse came in and told Lindsay she had to leave. Lindsay nodded she understood kissed Danny on the forehead and left to call Mac.

**M**ac walked down the hall with Aida on his hip and walked up to ICU. The nurses had tried to get Mac to not take the little girl in the room, but he just stared at them and went through. By now, they knew not to even try, and the little girl was really good so they turned a blind eye.

"Daddy nite nite?" Aida asked as they walked the familiar hallway.

"No, baby, Daddy woke up" Mac said.

Aida's eyes got big. "Daddy okay?"

"I will be" Danny said as they walked into the room. Aida had been talking to Mac so she didn't see that her Daddy was awake.

"DADDY!!" Aida said as she fought to get out of Mac's arms. Mac held on and got her attention.

"Aida" Mac said in the stern voice Aida not use to it turned to look at Mac "Daddy has many boo-boo's so you have to be very, very sweet. Okay?"

Aida looked at her Daddy and then at Mac "Otay" she said and held out her hand. Mac shook it and put her down.

"Where did she learn that?" Danny asked as Lindsay very carefully put Aida in the bed with Danny.

"Ack" Aida said as she cuddled with her Daddy.

"Really now?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been a good girl?"

That was all Aida needed and she started to tell Danny everything. Of course over half of it Danny didn't understand, but he got enough words to get the jest of it.

Danny started to feel tired. "Okay little one, It's time to go." Lindsay said going for Aida.

"NO!! NO!! NO!! I stay" Aida said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I've really missed her." Danny said as Aida put her thumb in her mouth.

With in the next few minutes, both were out like a light.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story

_A/N: Okay there are a lot of changes in this chapter so you will need to re-read it. You will notice I took out the injury to the knee. As I re-read the story I just didn't like it, it didn't seem to fit. _

_  
_**It** had been 4 weeks since the shooting and a couple days since the visit from Mac and Aida, and Danny hadn't seen his babygirl since. After Aida had woken up she had kicked out her foot which made contact with Danny's sore stomach and caused it to bleed. That was enough to freak Aida out. She started to cry and held her arms out for Lindsay to pick her up. He will never forget the fear in her eyes as she cried "I sorry Daddy, I sorry Daddy" as Lindsay handed her to Mac and they left.

The doctor said no damage had been done, and he would be able to leave in a couple of days. Danny had been told that Zach Carlton had been pulled in from the field to help with the load with him out. Danny didn't know what to think about this. He couldn't help but think they were replacing him. The gun shot to his stomach was healing nicely, but even when he went back to work there would be no field work for a while. As far as Mac was concerned

Danny's depression kept getting worse and even the news of the new baby didn't seem to make any difference. That is what scared Lindsay the most nothing could cheer him up. One time she had just walked into his room and he told her to go home. He used the baby as an excuse for her not to be there saying she needed to rest. Lindsay was not fooled, but she didn't know what to do. Finally she went to Mac.

"I'm at a lost" Lindsay said one day in Mac's office while Aida played in the floor. "Nothing I say or do will help him. I think it may be too late Mac. I feel like he is pushing me away, I love him Mac with all my heart, but I'm not sure I can keep this up." this finally brought the tears she had been holding in out and she couldn't stop.

"I'll go talk to him, Lindsay but I can't promise anything." Mac said as Aida walked over to Lindsay.

Aida watched Lindsay for a moment then walked over to the table next to the couch and took out some tissue. Walking back over to Lindsay she wiped Lindsay tears saying "It's okay Mamma"

Mac had to turn away from the scene it was too heartbreaking. Then he got mad and walked out to the office heading to the hospital to have a heart to heart with Danny.

**Once** at the hospital Mac walked straight into Danny's room and closed the door.

"I know your awake so don't try to play that game with me Danny" Mac said coming to sit on the chair next to the bed.

Danny sighed and opened his eyes.

"Do you think your life is over?" Mac said not beating around the bush so to speak.

"What?" Danny asked confused by the question.

"Do you think your life is over? Do you think it would have been better if you hadn't survived the bullet?" Mac asked his eyes not leaving Danny's face.

Danny was thrown by the question. Had he wished he had died? That was something to think about. Mac waited in silence while Danny thought about the questions.

"The reason I ask is because you are acting like that is the case. Lindsay, Aida, and the new baby just don't matter and you're ready to give up."

Danny looked at Mac wide eyed. "You really don't think that do ya Mac?"

"It's not me that you need to worry about what I think." Mac said giving him a pointed look. "I'm not saying you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself. Anyone would in your position, but there comes a point to turn that pity into determination to make yourself better. Aida has been asking to see her daddy, but Lindsay doesn't want her to see you like this. I don't blame her."

Danny sat there just taking it all in. He had been an ass.

"I'm not in anyway trying to down play what you are going through Danny. But have you even thought about Lindsay? She works sometime 12 hours a day to try and make up for us being short handed, comes here sometimes just to watch you fake sleep, and then goes gets Aida and takes care of her. And don't forget Danny that she is doing all this pregnant. I have a feeling you are trying to push her away to not have to deal with you, and you know what Danny?"

Danny looked at Mac not sure he really wanted to hear the next part of his speech.

"It's working" with that Mac left the room.

**Lindsay** hadn't been to see Danny in couple days. She just didn't have the energy for it. She was watching Aida try to clean the house, which was her pretty much rubbing every table with a wet washcloth. Finally Aida stopped and walked up to Lindsay with her "Mo Mo" shoes.

"What is it baby?" Lindsay asked as Aida handed her the shoes.

"Go bye bye, want to see Daddy" Aida said getting up on the couch.

Lindsay just looked at the little girl that was looking at her to hurry up. Lindsay sighed and put on Aida's shoes.

"YEAH GO SEE DADDY!!" Aida yelled as she ran to the front door. Only to have it knock when she touch it. "AHHH!!" Aida screamed as she ran into Lindsay. "Door bite me"

By now Flack entered the room with his gun drawn. "Is everything okay? I heard Aida scream" Flack said.

Lindsay looked at Flack with is gun drawn and down to Aida who was now afraid the door was going to bite her and couldn't help she laughed like she hadn't laughed in a long time.

"What? What's so funny?" Flack asked looking around.

"ACK!! Door bite me" Aida said looking at the front door then Flack. That was when he realized she was on the other side when he knock.

Flack chuckled as Lindsay finally got control of her laughter. "Where ya going Peanut?" Flack asked as he looked down at her with her shoes now. One thing he learned the hard way was when she had her shoes on she thought she was leaving.

"See Daddy" Aida said as she grabbed Lindsay's hand. "Bye ACK!!"

"How about I give ya a ride huh?" Flack asked looking at Lindsay. She just nodded.

"Yeah, go with ACK!" Aida said as she grabbed Flack's hand and with all her might tried to get them out the door.

Flack looked at Lindsay "Why does she always scream my name? Even in a normal sentence."

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. "I bet she grows out of it."

**The **ride to the hospital was quiet as the pulled into the parking lot.

"YEAH DADDY, ACK!!" Aida said as they go her out.

"That's right, now remember Peanut, Daddy has a lot of boo boo's on his tummy so you have to be sweet." Lindsay said as they go off the elevator.

"Okay Momma" Aida said as she got quiet. She remembered that Paw Paw told her she had to be really quiet here.

As they went into Danny's room they noticed it was empty.

"Where Daddy go?" Aida asked looking under the bed for him.

"I don't know baby" Lindsay said just then a nurse came in.

"Hello Lindsay; Aida. If you are looking for Danny he is down in the garden outside. We've been trying to tell him it would be good for him to get outside."

After getting directions, Lindsay, Aida, and Flack walked down to the garden to see Danny sitting in a wheelchair looking up at the sky with the sun on his face. Lindsay couldn't think of a better picture.

"DADDY!!" Aida said going to run to Danny. She stopped a couple feet from him and looked at him.

Danny was a little surprised to hear Aida call his name, but when he looked up he could still see some of that fear that was there a couple days ago.

"It's okay Peanut, come here" Danny said and opened his arms.

That was all Aida need as she launched herself into Danny's waiting arms. Aida started to talk nonstop about anything and everything and just like before Danny only got bits and pieces.

"The door bite me" Aida said in all seriousness. Danny looked confused for a moment then heard Lindsay and Flack laughing.

"I'll tell you later" Lindsay said. The first thing she had said since they had made their presence know.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the station. Call me when you're ready to leave Lindsay and I'll come get ya" Flack said as he walked for the door.

"ACK!! Hugs!!" Aida said getting down from Danny's lap and running to Flack.

"Sorry Peanut," Flack bent down and gave Aida hugs and then kisses when she asked.

Flack noticed the looks that Danny was giving Lindsay and read between the lines.

"You know what? How about we go get a coke?" Flack asked Aida.

"YEAH, ACK COKE!!" Aida said as she pulled Flack out of the room. Leaving Lindsay and Danny just looking at each other.

"Lindsay…."

_I hope the changes are making sense. Please let me know if you like it!_


	18. Chapter 18

"Lindsay…"

"**Lindsay…**"

Lindsay just looked at Danny. "I see you are feeling better.

"No, you are not going to change the subject. Look Montana, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem as though I didn't care about you, Aida and the baby. I do more than words can say. All I could see was that I was out of the field for an undetermined amount of time and Zach is doing a great job and I couldn't cope with that."

By this time Danny had grabbed a hold of Lindsay's hand and begged with his eyes for her to look at him. Finally, Lindsay lost her will power not to.

"I know it seemed like I was pushing you a way and in a way I was. I'm not the guy you fell in love with. I'm bitter" Lindsay went to interrupted but Danny wouldn't let her. "I know now that you may not seem me that way, but at the time I didn't want you to see me at my lowest when that was when I needed you the most."

By now Lindsay was in tears, but they were tears of joy. Danny was back.

"Danny, I thought I wasn't good enough for you anymore. Not to mention these hormones are doing a number on me anyways. You were pushing me away and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I don't know if I could handle if you did it again."

Danny pulled Lindsay down to him "I will never do this to you again. I really do love you Lindsay"

"I love you too"

"**Daddy **go bye with me" Aida said after Flack and dropped her back off seeing that whatever had been going on with Danny and Lindsay were over.

"No baby, Daddy has to stay for a couple more days." Danny said picking her up and seating her on his lap.

Lindsay and Aida had been there for almost an hour when the nurse came in.

"Alright Mr. Messer its time to go back to your room" she said as she pushed in a wheelchair.

Danny looked at Aida "Want to go for a ride?"

"YES!!" Aida said as she climbed into Danny's lap.

Lindsay took the wheelchair from the nurse. "I got it thank you"

"You sure you should be doing that Montana?" Danny asked as she pushed them along.

"Yes Danny I am perfectly fine to push you guys down the hall"

"Okay just checking" Danny said giving up.

Once back in the room they were talking and having family moment when the doctor walked in.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling great to be honest" Danny said looking at Lindsay.

"Great, well, this is how it is going to work." The doctor said pulling up a seat. "Tomorrow I will want you to try to walk with no help. I know the stomach wound is going to hurt like hell, but if you can walk with little or no help I will be allowed to go home. Now before you ask the time frame is up to you."

**Two** weeks later Danny was home on the couch. He had his stomach wrapped tight so it would heal he spent most of his time walking around the apartment and went to the hospital a couple times a week to they could check the stitches they said at this rate they could come out in about another week. Aida was spending most of her time with Maw Maw and Paw Paw's.

**One** day Lindsay walked into the living room to find Danny and Aida asleep on the couch. She just sat there and watched them till Danny opened his eyes.

"Hey" Danny said his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, how was your day?" Lindsay asked

"Oh, you knew, Daddy hold me, Daddy eat, Daddy Mo mo just another day in the life of Aida. Flack is going to take me to the hospital tomorrow." Danny said.

"What time?"

"One and I'll be there for about an hour." Danny said.

"Good because at two we will get to see the baby for the first time." Lindsay said with a grin on her face.

"Can't wait"

"Great, has Mac said when he is going to let you in the lab?" Lindsay asked as she picked Aida up and went to put her to bed.

"Once they take the stitches out." Danny said as he set up with a little wince.

"Good" Lindsay said as she came back in the room. "I think I'm going to go lay down myself. Want to join me?"

That was all Danny need. He followed and closed the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, ya'll can stop throwing the sticks and rocks at me

_This chapter is going to change too. But not much only anywhere is says anything about Danny's knee._

**L**indsay and Danny sat in the waiting room. Lindsay was just about to hit the four month mark and you could barely see the bump that was forming.

"Miss Monroe?" the nurse asked as she held the door open for them.

The nurse Mary was patient as she waited. Danny was walking much better. He didn't need any support, but still walked a little slow.

"Well, how are we feeling?" Mary asked as she led them into an area to get Lindsay weight and blood pressure.

"Feeling great Mary" Lindsay said as she got on the scale. Not wanting to look at the number on the scale.

Mary laughed at the look on Lindsay's face. "Just think you still have 6 months to go. Are you taking the prenatal vitamins? Any pain?"

"Yes to the first and no to the second." Lindsay said after Mary had taken her blood pressure.

"Hmm, your pressure is a little high. Have you cut back on your hours at work?" Mary said looking at Lindsay like I-already-know-the-answer look.

Lindsay looked down at her lap. "No"

Danny just looked at her. She had said nothing about having to cut back on hours at work. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Lindsay, we have already talked about this. You have got to cut back. The stress is not good for you and your baby. Don't make me call Mac." Mary said.

Lindsay sighed. She knew going to a doctor that Mac knew was going to come back to biter her in the butt.

"Okay, Okay, I'll cut back"

"Damn right you will" Danny said. It was the first thing he had said since they got there. "I'll talk to Mac when we are done"

"Good, now that that is settled. Let's get you back in a room for Dr. Z" Mary said leading them into another room. "You know the drill. Strip everything for the waist down and go peep in your little cut" Mary said with a grin as she handed Lindsay the paper sheet.

Leaving them be for a moment Lindsay went to the bathroom did her thing then came out with the sheet rapped around her waist.

"Lindsay, why didn't you tell me you needed to cut back? You know Mac is going to have your head for this." Danny said.

"I know, but Danny, the lab is so short handed right now even with Zach. I couldn't leave them high and dry." Lindsay said knowing he had a point, but damn it so did she.

"Well, we will just have to see what Mac says about that."

Before she could say anything back Dr. Z came in. Jami Ziggler or Dr. Z, as she liked to be called was tall around 5' 9" with long dirty blond hair that came to the middle of her back and clear blue eyes.

"I see you haven't been listening to me Miss Monroe." Dr. Z said as she went about checking Lindsay over.

"I know Daddy here is calling Mac the second we get out of the office." Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if I'd know you weren't going to listen I would have called him the second you left my office last month. Now, I think you have been yelled at enough how about we see your baby?"

Both Lindsay and Danny nodded. Dr. Z pulled out the ultrasound machine. "Okay this will be a little cold. Ready?" With a nod from Lindsay she put some gel on her stomach.

She started to move the wand around till she saw it. "And this is your little baby"

Danny and Lindsay just stared at the screen. "It looks like a shrimp" Danny said with a big grin on his face. 

Lindsay and the doctor started to laugh. "That is does Danny. Now you see that thing moving right there" the doctor asked while pointing to the screen.

"Yeah" Lindsay said.

"That would be its heart" and with that she turned on the sound and the room was filled with the fast thump-thump of the baby's heart beat.

"Wow" was all Danny could say.

"Everything is looking great. I'll print some of these pictures for you to show everyone. Lindsay you are now entering your second trimester. You will have to stay out of some of the labs from now on. I'm serious Lindsay; some of the chemicals you guys use are very harmful to the baby."

"I understand I'll call Mac as soon as we leave."

After getting the pictures and setting another appointment date they left the office.

_See only one paragraph changed. _


	20. Chapter 20

Okay guys, I have this idea and I just can't get it out of my head

_Some of this chapter is going to change as well so please let me know._

**M**ac and Stella were heading back form a home invasion gone wrong when the call came in that another had just happened not two blocks from where they were.

"What do ya say?" Mac asked looking at Stella

"I say what the hell; they are too close not to be related in my book." Stella said taking the radio and asking for the address.

"Could you repeat that?" Mac asked taking the radio from Stella.

"5501 12th Street, Apt. 5A" the dispatcher said.

"SHIT!" Mac yelled hitting the steering wheel. Mac put the light and sirens on and hit the gas.

"Mac!" Stella yelled holding on for dear life. "What the hell?"

"That is Dennis and Donna's address" Mac said as he turned on to the street.

"Oh, God poor Aida" Stella said.

"Stella you don't understand. They were watching Aida while Danny and Lindsay went to the doctor" Mac said as he jumped out of the truck, it still running, and ran up the steps.

He came to some officers in the hall. "Where is she?"

"Where is who sir?" asked one of the uniformed officers.

"Aida, where is she?"

About that time Flack came running up. "Did you find her?"

"They don't know who I'm talking about. Move out of my way" Mac said pushing his way down the hall to the apartment.

Once at the door he saw Zach standing outside the dusting for prints.

"Zach, have you seen Aida?" Mac said.

"No, they check the apartment. I guess there was no sign of her. I haven't been in the apartment I wanted to start from the outside in." Zach said getting ready to go in and find the little girl that stole his heart. A couple months ago Aida had walked off from her parents and Zach had found her in an alley a couple blocks away. When Danny had gotten hurt they asked if he would like a trial run as a CSI. He couldn't pass it up. Aida had been coming to the lab and he was Uncle Ick.

"Yeah, Danny and Lindsay had a doctor's appt today and Dennis and Donna were watching her. How are they?" Mac asked. As he entered the room looking around for any signs of Aida and also taking in the scene.

"They are pretty beat up. It will be a miracle if they make it." Zach said. As they both entered the apartment.

"Danny and Lindsay are on there way. They said they haven't picked her up yet." Stella said.

The four of them fanned out to check the apartment. No one said a word. Flack walked into Dennis and Donna's room he stood every still and listened.

"Aida?" Flack called softly. "You can come out now. It's Ack. The bad guys are gone. NO one is going to hurt you."

"Ack?" came a very quiet response from under the bed. Flack knelt down and looked under the bed. There was Aida in the back corner of the bed and she was covered in blood.

Flack held out his hands and Aida crawled out form underneath and grabbed Flack around the neck and wouldn't let go.

"I FOUND HER!" Flack yelled as he walked out of the room. "and get the EMT's back over here. She's covered in blood." Flack looked at Aida. "Baby, do you have any boo-boo's?"

"My arm hurts." Aida said holding up her arm the show a bruise that looked like a hand mark. Anger filled Flack at the thought of someone hurting his god-daughter.

Mac came running into the room to see the look of pure anger in Flack's eyes. He looked down to see Aida's arm and had to leave the room.

Flack looked at Aida "Baby, can you tell me what happen?"

"opper's"

"Opper's?" Flack asked not understanding. When he came into the living room the room was full of uniformed officers. Aida lost it!

"NOOOO!! BAD BAD!! NOOOO!! OPPER'S OPPER's!!" Aida started to scream and shake her head and pointing to all the officers in the room. Flack didn't think the grip on his neck could get any stronger.

Mac noticed immediately what was wrong. "Everyone in a uniform OUT!!" Mac yelled. Stella also noticed and pushed everyone that was in a uniform out of Aida's sight.

"No one is going to hurt you, Uncle Flack's got ya" Flack whispered in her ear till she fell asleep.

"WHERE THE HELL IN MY DAUGHTER!!"

Mac went out in the hall to see Danny and Lindsay running down the hall. Lindsay yelling as she went.

"I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!!"

"LINDSAY!!" Mac had to yell just to be heard over her.

Having heard her name Lindsay made a bee line for Mac. Danny doing a very good job of keeping up with her, but Mac knew he would feel it later.

"She is in here with Flack. We need to get all the uniformed officers off this floor NOW!!" Mac yelled to get his point across. Turning to Lindsay and Danny he said. "Okay this is what we know. From the first officer on scene the door was open and Dennis was on the floor right here…"

"Mac right now I just want to see my daughter." Danny said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, but she is going to have to be taken to be seen by a doctor. She has some bruises and Stella is going to be the one to collect any evidence off her. Also" Mac said blocking the door before they could go in. "she is covered in blood."

Lindsay gasped. Danny looked overly pissed. "At this time we don't know whose it is, but you know you can't hold her till we get her clothes" Mac said with tears in his own eyes. "We've already got a mess, because Flack is holding her now. Go down to the ambulance or meet her at the hospital. I know you want to hold her Hell I want to hold her, but you know we can't."

Lindsay nodded, but Danny was more reluctant. "Finish telling me what happens."

Mac sighed "Dennis was on the floor right here in front of the door. He must have answered it and was pistol whipped. Donna was found in the kitchen seems she tried to grab something to defend herself. Aida we are not sure, but she dose have bruising on her arm to suggest she was grabbed. Flack found her underneath the bed in the master bedroom all the way in the back corner. They may have tried to grab her, but couldn't reach her. From the blood on the floor I'm guessing that all the blood on Aida is that of her grandparents."

Lindsay couldn't stop the tears and Danny was a still as stone. "Flack is going to go with her to the hospital, but there is something you should know. When Flack brought her into the living room it was full of uniformed officers. Aida lost it. She started to cry and scream. I was sure she was going to kill Flack with how tight she was holding him around the neck."

Danny looked at Mac "Are you saying that they guys that did this dressed as NYD police officers?"

Mac looked down. "Yes, Danny that is exactly what I'm telling you"

_Okay let me know what ya'll think of the changes! _


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay guys I know it has been a very long time since I have wrote anything, I was in a really bad spot in my life and hit a real low, but I'm back now so let's see what we can do

_A/N: Okay guys I know it has been a very long time since I have wrote anything, I was in a really bad spot in my life and hit a real low, but I'm back now so let's see what we can do. Also I have changed the chapters from chapter 16 to this chapter. Please re-read those chapters. Thanks. _

**L**indsay and Danny decided they wouldn't' be able to ride with Aida without wanting to hold her. The ride to the hospital was very quiet. Once there they waited outside the room and watched as Stella processed Aida and Flack. Aida was down to her panties and Flack was in his under shirt when Stella looked at Lindsay and Danny and gave them a nod.

That was all Danny needed. He surprised everyone when he beat Lindsay into the room. He walked right up to Aida and held her as tight as he could with out hurting her. Then he handed her to Lindsay who looked her over and handed her back to Danny.

"Maw Maw and Paw Paw got boo-boo's." Aida said in a quiet voice that if she hadn't been right at Danny's ear he wouldn't have heard it.

Lindsay turned to Stella "You need some help with processing Dennis and Donna?"

Stella looked at Lindsay "You sure you don't want to stay here?"

Lindsay looked at Danny and he nodded his head. "I want to find the ass holes that did this to my family."

With that Stella and Lindsay left to go process.

**"D**o you remember anything that happened?" Mac asked Dennis who had a major concussion and some broken bones.

"There was a knock at the door. Aida was watching TV and Donna was in the kitchen making her a snack. I got up to answer it. When I looked in the peep hole I noticed it was a couple of uniformed officers. I opened the door thinking something had happened. I know now if something did happen someone in the family would have come." Dennis shook his head. "It happened so fast. I opened the door, and before I could say anything one of the guys pushed me back into the room and started to hit me. I yelled at Donna, but the other one ran into the kitchen. I heard Donna scream at Aida to go hide."

"She did, she went into your room and hid under the bed in the corner, but she was covered in blood."

"Yeah, after it was over and they left she came out, but someone knocked on the door and she ran. That poor child, we are in for a long healing process." Dennis said as he looked up at the tile."

"We will get through this." Mac said.

"I'm talking about Aida. She will never trust a cop and lord only knows what she is going to do every time someone knocks on her door." Dennis said and Mac got what he meant. The physical bruises would heal, but the emotional scars for that little three year old would last forever.

**L**indsay sat by Donna and held her hand while Stella went about processing her and her bagging her clothes.

"It was all so fast." Donna saying "There was the knock then Dennis yelled. Before I know what was happening one of the guys was in the kitchen. I yelled for Aida to run. The guy left me and went after Aida. I think he grabbed her because she yelled."

Donna took in a deep breath. "The man came back without Aida holding his arm. I noticed she bit him. I don't think I'll get on to her for biting anyone again." Donna laughed. "Anyways, that was when he started to hit me. After a while I played dead, I couldn't believe when it worked. I heard one say something about showing someone that they messed with the wrong guy when they sent a good cop to prison a couple years ago.

Stella looked at Donna "Do you think they were police officers?"

Donna nodded. "While the one was hitting me his radio went off."

Stella couldn't believe it. "Do you remember what the radio said?" If they could find out what was said then they would have a district to look at.

"Something about a B&E just a couple from our house, and then they laughed saying something about that would keep them busy."

Lindsay had to leave the room. This was a couple of their own and they had struck out in revenge of something that had happened years ago.

Lindsay found Mac and told him what Donna had said.

"I think I know who the cop was. Before you came on board we had a case of kids turning up dead in the area. After working for days, we found a clue. We traced it back to a beat cop in the area. When we searched his house the evidence was overwhelming. We jailed him and he was found guilty. We got a lot of heat for it being one of us. Most cops were on our side. Of course there is always that small percentage that believes no matter what the person was innocent."

"Well, they believed they killed them. I bet if we gave them a line up of pictures they could point them out." Lindsay said she couldn't wait to get her hands on these guys.

She knew once they were caught no one would be on their side. After Aida had gotten lost in Central Park every cop in New York knew her and loved her. Except two.

Mac went to find Stella and go get those pictures of the cops that had attacked them.

**D**anny was being kept up to date by phone and by Flack who would not leave. Aida had finally fallen asleep.

"So it was definitely some beat cops." Flack was saying into the phone. "Okay thanks Mac."

Danny had not taken his eyes off Aida the whole conversation. "You know it is not going to be long before they know they all survived." Danny said.

"That is why Mac and Stella put Hawkes in front of Dennis' room." Don said.

"Who is with Donna?" Danny asked

"Zack"

"Good, so how good was he while I was gone?"

Don knew he was just trying to make small talk. "He did a really good job. Wasn't too sure of him self at first, but came around. Some of his contacts on the street have been helpful in a couple of cases. But don't worry Danny he is not your replacement. Mac was looking to add someone to the group before all this happened."

"Yeah, I know" Danny said finally taking his eyes off Aida.

"Well, I'm gong to go out in the hall and start my watch." Flack said heading for the door.

"Your watch" Danny asked

"Yeah, who do you think is going to watch Aida? You don't' have your gun." Don said as he opened the door and stepped out.

Danny just sat their thinking. _There has been way too much in this poor child's life. First her mom, then I get hurt, and now Dennis and Donna. What am I going to do?"_

_A/N: Please let me know what you think. Please Review!!_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay guys here is my next chapter

_A/N: Okay guys here is my next chapter. I'm not going to spend a lot of time on the crime that happen…_

As everyone guessed it didn't take long for the beat cops now know as Officer Chad Smith and Officer Ned Buchanan to get word that Dennis, Donna, and Aida had made it though to ordeal.

They knew that every cop in New York was after them. Not knowing what else to do Chad turned himself in.

Ned was a different story.

**Interrogation**

Chad was lead into the interrogation room and not so gently placed in the chair by an officer. Chad let go of a breath knowing this was going to be the worst time in his life.

Mac and Don walked in having asked the gentleman that tapes the interrogation room to go take a break. He was more than happy too.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Don asked taking a seat across from him.

Chad looked around at Mac who was walking behind him. He had heard stories of the ex-marine and how he loved that little girl. He started to think that maybe suicide would have been the better option.

"Come on, where is that tough cop that beat up an old couple, went after a three year old, oh and let's not forget the murder you and your buddy did" Mac said as he kick the chair Chad was in and sent him straight to the table and busting his nose.

"It was all Ned's idea. He wanted to send a message to you, the CSI family, as it's know on the beat, about what you did to Leroy. I was just a long for the ride." Chad was going to do everything in his power to make Ned look like the ring leader.

Mac and Don laughed a cold laugh that send a chill down Chad's spine. He knew right then they didn't believe him. He had be Leroy's partner at the time it all went down. The CSI's had went into his personal life and found out about an affair he was having. His wife found out and left him taking the kids with him.

"You guys took my life from me. You're poking into my life left me without a wife and no kids. I wanted to make you PAY for what you did not only to Leroy but to me as well." Chad yelled at them. His anger coming back to him in full force "put me away I don't give a crap. I got what I wanted."

"Oh really and what is that" Mac asked in a cold emotionless tone.

"That child won't even trust you or her daddy again." Chad laughed again.

Mac couldn't hold it back anymore and he ran his fist so hard in Chad's face you could hear the bones break.

**Warehouse**

Mac and Don were standing outside the warehouse that they learned through Chad Ned went when he needed sometime to think. Nodding with is head he was ready Mac and Don along with over half on New York's finest.

Once in the door they were walking down a very darkly lit hallway when they heard a lone gun shot.

"Coward" was all Mac said when they got word Ned had killed himself with a gun shot to the head.

"Let's get out of there" Don said wanting to go see Aida and let Danny and Lindsay know that for the most part it was over.

**Station**

Danny was a little worried about bring Aida to the station. It had been a couple days since the attack and Aida seemed to be okay. Her eyes would get wide when there was a knock at the door. The first time Danny went to answer the door Aida tried to push him away from it.

Walking into the room he held Aida really close. Her eyes took in everything that was going on. The cops in uniform didn't pay her much attention, which Danny was glad for. Lindsay stood by close in case she was needed. They walked down the hall and met Mac in the middle.

"Want down" Aida said. Danny put her down and started to talk to Mac

Aida looked up and down the hall, when one of the doors open and Chad was being pulled out of the room.

Aida knew who he was. She walked right up to him.

"Bad" Aida said to him. Danny looked up in time to see Aida talking to Chad, but before he could get to her she did something that surprised everyone.

Aida started to kick Chad and the cops were doing nothing to stop her

"Bad man hurt Paw Paw and Maw Maw"

Mac, Danny, and Lindsay, just stood there in shock for a minute till the laughter of the uniformed cops reached their ears.

Mac was the first to Aida; she wouldn't stop trying to get to Chad.

Mac turned and looked at Chad with a smile on his face "Guess you were wrong"

Mac then walked off with Aida and put her down next to Danny.

"Why did you do that baby?" Danny asked

"Bad man need to hurt too" Aida said and started to walk down the hall like nothing was wrong.

The adults just watched her as she went into the squad room looking for Flack. When she didn't see him she walked right up to a cop in uniform.

"Ack?" she asked

"Flack?" the office Williams asked

"Yes, where Ack?"

"I think he went to go get something to drink" the officer said He know who the little girl was and was very surprised when she started to talk to him.

Aida lifted up her hand for him to take it. Williams looked back at Danny and at Danny's nod took Aida's hand to take her to find Flack.

"I guess Chad didn't get what he wanted." Mac said in shock.

"That little girl is a whole hell of a lot stronger than I gave her credit for." Danny said.

"Amen to that" Lindsay said going to go check on her. Once she walked into the room Aida was in Flack's lap surrounded by every cop in the room. And Flack was the only one not in uniform.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay I'm not even going to try and explain my absence from this story or writing period

_A/N: Okay I'm not even going to try and explain my absence from this story or writing period. I am learning writing a story more than about 15 chapters is too much for me, but I will finish this story for everyone that has been a true fan…_

**I**t has been three months since the attack and everything was going back to normal. Aida was back at Dennis and Donna's. They moved into the same building as Danny and Lindsay. They were just one floor up, Aida loved it.

Danny and Lindsay still had not told Aida about the baby. They figured that she really had no understanding of time and would not understand the baby couldn't come out when she wanted it too.

That changed one night when Aida was sitting in Lindsay's lap.

The baby kicked.

"AAAAHHHH!! Mommy's tummy hit me!!" Aida screamed and jumped from Lindsay's lap and ran to Danny. Lindsay couldn't do anything but laugh.

Danny came running into the room with Aida in his arms. "What is going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes Danny, everything is fine. Aida just felt the baby kick" Lindsay said smiling.

"Baby?" Aida asked looking at Lindsay's tummy. "Mommy fat"

Which made Danny laugh, but one look from Lindsay made him shut up really quick.

"Aida, there is a baby in Mommy's tummy. Feel" Lindsay said taking Aida's hand and placing it on her stomach.

Aida looked at Lindsay's tummy and then at Lindsay.

"Aida, you're going to be a big sister." Danny said sitting next to Lindsay on the couch.

"Okay" Aida said then kissed Lindsay's stomach. "Want my party"

"Aida we've already told you your party is tomorrow" Danny said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

They had decided to try the park again, but both knew that no one was going to let her out of their sight.

"Okay" Aida said with a sigh.

"Alright Peanut, time for bed" Danny said picking Aida up.

After putting Aida to bed, Lindsay and Danny went to bed themselves.

**S**aturday morning came way too early in the Messer house. Aida was up before the sun wanting to go to her party.

After a very long morning, the little family packed up and headed to the park.

When they go there Mac, Stella, and Dennis and Donna were already there setting up.

"Hey guys" Danny said putting the cake on the table.

"Hey Danny, didn't get enough sleep?" Dennis asked remembering the morning before a birthday part.

"No, Aida woke us up at 5 this morning wanting to go to her party" Danny said sitting at the table.

Danny noticed that Lindsay never took her eyes off Aida. "Yeah, we tried to keep her mind off of it till it was time, but that didn't work"

Twenty minutes later everyone had showed up and it was time for presents.

Mac was holding Aida when she turned and looked at him with a very serious face.

"Paw Paw" Aida said

"Yes?" Mac asked

"Mommy's tummy hit me"

Mac couldn't help but laugh. Danny told everyone what had happen the night before. Once all the presents were open and cake was eaten Aida took Flack, Mac, Dennis, Sid, Sheldon, and Danny to the park.

"If only those guys would listen like that to us" Lindsay said as Aida bossed the men around and they did exactly what she said.

"So how much longer ya go?" Stella asked.

"Two more long months"

"Trust me they will seem longer" Donna said as she ate the last of her cake.

"Thanks" Lindsay said.

Donna just laughed.

A few minutes later Danny came walking up with a sleeping Aida in his arms.

"Think it is time to go" Danny said. They placed Aida in the truck packed up all her toys and went back to the apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after this…

_A/N: Okay I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after this…._

**D**onna had been right. These last two months were the longest that Lindsay could ever remember. Danny had been given two weeks off, but had been called in to a pretty high profile case and they needed all the help they could get.

Aida was playing on the floor when Lindsay stood up. That is went everything went down hill.

"Aida baby, can you get Mommy's phone please?" Lindsay said between the pains of contractions.

"Okay Mommy" Aida got up found the phone, but when she came back Lindsay was on the floor. "Mommy okay?"

"No baby, Mommy in pain" Lindsay said as another contraction hit her and she grabbed her stomach. "Aida I need you to press and hold the two down."

Aida looked at the phone; since she was three years old she decided to hold down the three button.

It started to ring

**A**t the lab, the group, minus Lindsay, was in one of the layout rooms looking over all the pictures and results that they had gathered from the case.

"I just don't see it" Danny said looking at the shirt from the victim.

Just when Mac was going to speak a phone rang.

"Sorry it's mine" Flack said

"Flack"

"Ack?"

"Aida?" Flack said looking at Danny "what wrong?"

"Baby hurt mommy" and after a pause "Mommy peed her pants."

Flack started to laugh and turned to look at Danny. "I think you need to go home. Aida just informed me that the baby is hurting Mommy and that Mommy peed her pants."

Danny stood there for a moment.

"Baby Uncle Flack is going to give the phone to Paw Paw okay?"

"Okay" Flack gave the phone to Mac.

"Danny that means Lindsay is in labor" Stella said to Danny

That seemed to be all Danny needed to hear as he and Flack ran out the door.

"What is it Peanut?" Mac asked

"The baby bad it hurt mommy" Aida said in a serious voice.

"The baby is not bad it is just ready to come out." Mac said. Wanting to keep Aida talking till Danny got to the house. "Stella why don't you call Donna and have her to go and check on Lindsay?" When he got done saying that he heard a scream that would stay with him the rest of his life.

"Paw Paw I scared" Aida said into the phone just above a whisper.

"I know baby, but Daddy is coming"

"No answer Mac I don't think they are home" Stella said

Mac didn't know what to do. Lindsay was in the background in serious pain and all she had was Aida.

"Aida can you give your mommy the phone?" Mac asked

"No, Mommy asleep now" Aida said looking at Lindsay with her eyes closed.

"Aida I need you to listen to Paw Paw, go and wake her up okay?" Mac asked walking to the elevator and heading downstairs.

Aida nodded her head not knowing Mac couldn't see her. She walked up to Lindsay and started to shake her. "MOMMY!! WAKE UP!!" she yelled and Lindsay opened her eyes.

Aida gave Lindsay the phone. "It's Paw Paw"

"Mac?" Lindsay said in a weak voice.

"Lindsay, Danny and Flack are on their way. We couldn't get in touch with Donna and Dennis."

"Okay, I'm just going to rest till they get here. Can you keep talking to Ai...AAAAWWWWW" Lindsay was unable to finish her sentence as another contraction hit her.

Aida picked up the phone crying. "Paw Paw"

"Aida baby it is going to be okay" Mac said as he heard Danny yelling in the background.

"AIDA!!"

"DADDY!! ACK!!" Baby hurt Mommy. Bad Baby!!" Aida said as Flack picked her up and Danny went to Lindsay's side.

"Montana, baby I need you to open your eyes for me okay?" Danny said pulling out his cell to call 9-1-1.

Flack saw the phone on the floor and picked it up. "Hey Mac we got them. Danny is calling 9-1-1 and I've got Aida."

"Okay I'll meet ya at the hospital" Mac said as he exited the building only to turn around and see Stella right behind him. "I'm sorry we will see you at the hospital"

Stella just smiled at him.

**F**lack drove behind the ambulance with Aida while Danny rode with Lindsay. Aida was being really quite in the back. Once they got to the hospital they walked in and Mac and Stella were standing around waiting.

"Paw Paw!" Aida yelled and ran to Mac.

"Hey scooter" Mac said holding Aida in his arms.

"Mommy have baby now?" Aida asked as she looked down the hall they had taken Lindsay.

"Yes baby, Mommy is going to have the baby now." Mac said with a smile.

"Daddy spank baby for hurting Mommy" Aida said looking at Mac right in the face.

All Mac could do was laugh.

**B**ack in the ER Lindsay was screaming for drugs, and she wanted them now.

"Lindsay they are coming with the drugs. We are about to go up to labor and delivery." Danny said trying to calm Lindsay down. It was not working.

"Well, they are not moving fast enough!" Lindsay said as yet another contraction hit her.

About that time a nurse came in and became Lindsay new best friend. They wheeled her into labor and delivery into her own room. Mac, Stella, Aida, and Flack were not that far behind her.

Aida walked into the room and looked around taking everything in. She looked at the bed and saw that Lindsay wasn't yelling anymore and didn't seem to be in any pain.

She walked up to the bed "Baby comes out now?" she asked looking at Lindsay.

"Real soon baby." Lindsay said watching as the machine was telling her she was having another contraction, but was amazed that she couldn't feel anything.

The doctor walked in telling her it was time to start pushing.

Mac picked Aida up. Aida kissed Lindsay and was taken out of the room and into the waiting room.

About three hours and one very bored Aida later; Danny came out with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a boy" Danny said getting a hug from everyone. He then looked down at Aida "You want to meet your brother?"

"Okay" Aida said.

They walked into the room to see Lindsay holding a little baby in her arms.

"Aida I want you to meet your brother Blake Louis Messer" Danny said as he picked her up to look at the baby.

"Hi" Aida whispered. "He not hurt mommy anymore?"

"No baby" Lindsay said with a smile.

"Okay" Aida said and kissed her new brother on the top of the head.

**Two Months Later…**

Things had gotten into a nice routine in the Messer house. Lindsay would take the kids to Donna, who was more that willing to watch Blake to, and then Danny would pick them up.

Mac had been really good about them not having to work doubles, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. When this happened they would spend the night with Donna. Aida was still her Paw Paw's favorite little girl.

One night Danny surprise Lindsay with a night on the town. Mac and Stella were going to take the kids for the night. After getting dressed Danny took Lindsay back to Aroma's.

Lindsay noticed that Danny was acting a little weird, but did not comment. They spent most of the time talking about the kids and work. When desert arrived, Lindsay was so busying talking she almost missed what was on top of her cake, almost.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked with tears in her eyes.

Danny got up and walked around the table. Took the ring off the top of the cake and knelt down next to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, there are no words that can explain this past year. I don't know what I would have done without your help with Aida. Then I got shot. I still to this day can't understand why you put up with all the crap I gave you back then. You have given me a wonderful gift in Blake. I love you more than life its self and I want to make our family complete. So with that I was wondering if you would marry me."

Lindsay had started to cry the moment Danny had gone down to one knee. She couldn't find her voice so all she could do was nodded her head.

Danny then put the ring on her finger and swept her up in hug and kissed her for all he was worth.

And in that moment he knew his life was perfect.

**THE END!!**

_A/N: well that is all folks. I know I don't deserve it; b/c I left ya'll hanging for four months but please let me know what ya think!!_

_I'm going to try to get back to more writing. After finishing this story I realized how much I missed it. I'm thinking about a sequel so my question is ya'll want the wedding or a couple years in the future from maybe Aida's POV? Let me know._

_bethsmom_


End file.
